


My Last Push - A HoneyMustard Fanfiction

by Chili_Sama, thatonewriterkevdude



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Attemped Kidnapping, Beating, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Modification, Bone Breaking, Breeding, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Children, Cigars, Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead child, Death, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fertility Issues, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Drug Use, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced blowjobs, Gentle Sex, Glasses, Gore, Harm to Children, Heroin, Honey, Hurt/Comfort, I Need an Adult, I swear this isn't supposed to be sad, I'm Sorry, Incest, Injury Recovery, It wasn't supposed to go this far, Just an overall bad time, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Malnurishment, Marijuana, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Mutism, Nicknames, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Breeding, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Please Forgive me, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selectively mute, Sex, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Souls (UnderTale), Starvation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This was supposed to be a crack fic at first, Torture, Universe Travel, Victim Blaming, Whipping, kidnap, naps, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chili_Sama/pseuds/Chili_Sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterkevdude/pseuds/thatonewriterkevdude
Summary: Go home, little skeleton. Someone is lusting for you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all might see that I changed the name. It'll make sense in the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Muahahaha. . .

_He was so tired. . . So hurt. Everything hurt. Sitting in a pool of your own sick, marrow and other fluids really make you realize how tired you are. How close you are to death. How good it feels to turn to soft, feathery white and float away. How you realize you shouldn't be thinking while you're dead. How you realize dusting yourself had gone wrong. That you're still alive. .  ._


	2. One

He slumbered peacefully, little brother approaching. He was sure to get an earful. Not from his brother, though. From the newcomer, who’s voice rang out. Birds flapped into the air as the bloodcurdling scream rang out. 

 

He jumped up, breath catching in his throat. What was going on? Was it Sans who screamed? Was he hurt? Is there a human? He ran towards it, blinded by worry. He bumped into someone. Someone small. His baby brother who was teary-eyed, and had blood on him. Someone had hurt his brother. Someone was going to pay.

 

“What’s wrong? Blood, why’s there blood?” His words were rushed. His precious baby brother only grabbed onto his sleeve, guiding him away. To the person who hurt him? To where he accidentally hurt himself? 

 

Another small skeleton sat in the snow, gasping for breath, holding his leg. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood. His own  _ blood _ .

 

“ _ We gotta help him Papy! Please! _ ” His baby brother sobbed, kneeling next to the one covered in blood. Quietly, he began healing the leg he was holding. The green magic swirling and weaving between his fingers. He had to help his brother. His Level Of Empathy wasn’t very high. Definitely not high enough to heal significantly, but he could carry the smallest home. Feed him something, get the wounds to stitch themselves together. Take him to Undyne. 

 

He looked up to his brother, pleading. This poor monster, bleeding out. Broken bones. Yet, somehow, he found the strength to scream out. To sit up. To claw at his leg. To sob. . .

 

He looked back at the task, focusing on healing him. The monster’s consciousness was fading fast, eyes closing, only to snap back open. He wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to fall asleep. What if he started dusting?

 

 

Before he could beg his brother again, he was lifting the smaller one. Faster than he should have. Like he was underwhelmed by his weight. The smallest only gasped, looking into his eyes. Fear. Pain. All he could see. Then the pain. He fucking jolted the skeleton’s leg. He fucking hurt him! Because he wasn’t careful, he caused an innocent more pain! Fuck. 

 

He didn’t screech like Papyrus had expected him to. Only a weak whimper that caught in his throat. Like his vocal chords had given up. He looked down at his brother, who was covered in the blood. He could feel bile rising up. At least it wasn’t  _ dust _ he was covered in. . .

 

“Come on, let’s hurry home. Call undyne. Make an appointment. We gotta make sure he doesn’t dust before she does anything.” Sans nodded, walking home. He knew that Papyrus  _ had _ to take a shortcut. If he ran, he could make it home soon. Papyrus was already gone. Home, bandaging up the small skeleton. 

 

He began to sprint, the world moving quickly besides him. He had to help that little monster. It could be a child! It was so small. So scared. So injured. . . There was no way he was going to let him die! No way!

 

He passed monsters who stared with concern. He didn’t have time to talk! Quickly, he threw open the door, closing it gently behind him. Papyrus was hard at work, closing small wounds, checking on his soul, making sure his HP didn’t drop below 1. . . 

 

The small skeleton was still awake, staring at the one healing him. The one who was running back and forth, applying bandages and ointments. Occasionally murmuring words of comfort. And now, someone else was here. His vision began to fade. He was so scared. Who were these people? Where was boss? Why did these people care

 

He could feel his eyes closing. He could feel himself falling into sweet, sweet death. Finally. . .


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so. Uhm. . . UnderFell Sans wakes up and they kinda just uh. . . Just read it, I'm not good with summaries.

_No, no NO!_ _He couldn’t fall asleep. What if he dusted? What if he fell into a coma?_ Worst-case scenarios ran through the small skeleton’s head. He couldn’t stop them. Papyrus kept calm. Still working. Murmuring quietly.

 

“Sans call Undyne. Now. We can’t wait for an appointment to be set up.” His voice stern. He’d never had to use this voice with his baby brother before. He was always obedient. Always listened. But now, he was worried. His hands shook. What if this child died on his couch? Would the dust even spread? Did the child love anything enough? What if they were too far away from these child’s precious items?

 

His baby brother nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. Quickly, he pulled out his touch phone, dialing the number. 

 

_ Ring. . . _

 

Pick up. . . Pick up. . .

 

_ Ring. . . _

 

Pick up. . . Pick up. . . Come on!

 

_ “H-Hello, this is P-Professor Undyne speaking, h-how may I-I direct y-your c-call?” _

 

“ _ Undyne, it’s Sans, we need you here in Snowdin NOW.” The scientist almost dropped her phone. His rushed and panicked tone got her moving. She grabbed her emergency kit, a medium sized suitcase. _

 

_ “Wh-What’s-” _ _  
_ _ “I’ll tell you once you’re here. Please, hurry!” _ He hung up. That poor woman. He hated doing this, but it was an emergency. He sighed, looking over to Papyrus. Papyrus didn’t look up. He didn’t even seem to  _ breathe _ . He just murmured quietly. Words of comfort?

 

“ _ Come on please, you’ll be okay. Don’t die. You’ll be okay. We’ll get you back to your parents. We’ll find who did this. You’ll live. Come on, you’ll live. Don’t die. Please.”  _ His brother was so compassionate. So caring. So wonderful. 

 

He should probably help with the child. Quickly, he grabbed the soul, examining it. Scratches. All along it. What was supposed to be a smooth surface turned into a battle zone.  Trenches deep into the soul. Almost enough to dust him. Large ridges, where the soul had seemingly calloused. He turned it over in his hands, pouring green magic into it. 

 

This beautiful ruby red soul seemed old. Too old for a child. Perhaps he grew up in a household that was struggling with money? Maybe one of the parents were abusive? Or he was just an old soul? 

 

How could he think of this now? He needed to heal the small boy. Pumping magic into the soul, which throbbed weakly. A weak whimper escaped his mouth. Did he accidentally hurt him?  _ Crap.  _ He needs to be careful. 

 

Slowly, he let his sickly yellow-green magic work. Slowly healing. Like a steady drip from a thawing iceberg. He knew there’d be a surge soon, though. No one could control their magic that well. Not even Alphys. 

 

~~~

 

He could feel the raw healing magic gathering at his fingertips. It was going to surge. He couldn’t get this boy’s damned health over one. For a second, it would flicker to two. Like, overheal. And then fade back down. 

 

_ Knock knock knock.  _ Papyrus stood quickly, walking over to the door. There, Alphys and Undyne stood. Worried. Sweat dripping. 

 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Undyne asked sheepishly, Sans grabbing her wrist and tugging her inside. She was going to get her explanation, alright. 

 

The fish stared at the small skeleton passed out on the couch. Blood covered him, as well as the one in front of her. Then her eyes trailed to the one holding a ruby red soul. 

 

Alphys shoved her way in, eyes trailing over the smallest of the three skeleton.    
“Undyne,  _ do something! _ That looks like a fucking  _ kid _ !” Undyne nodded,  traipsing over to him. She took the soul gingerly out of Sans’s hands, letting her rich green healing magic take over. The small skeleton groaned quietly, their breathing slowing. Was she increasing or relieving the pain? 

  
  


“ **_Explain_ ** .” Alphys demanded, stomping her foot down. Papyrus took a deep breath, preparing to explain  _ everything _ . The separate timelines included. . .

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended in an awkward place because I wasn't sure how to end it.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I'm back? I'm alive? I've got new chapters? Yep!

Slowly, the small monster began to wake up. Everything ached and burned. He took in a sharp breath, sitting up. He waited for the piercing pain. For his head to throb painfully. For his magic to scream in protest. It never came.

Things began coming into focus. Walls of his living room. Undyne rushing around, looking panicked. His brother standing over him on the couch. 

He groaned, sitting up. His brother looked down, eyes wide.

“Undyne, he’s awake!” She came rushing back, adjusting her glasses. Since when did the fish woman wear glasses?

“Wha. . ?” He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Something was  _ off.  _ This wasn’t his baby brother. This wasn’t the vicious fish lady.

“Hey, how do ya feel?” This new Papyrus asked. He sat for a second, trying to understand what he said.

“L-Like shit.” He managed to cough out. His throat hurt so much. His voice wasn’t much more than a whisper. 

Undyne looked flabbergasted. She glanced over to Papyrus, who was trying to light a cigarette.

“Told ya he wasn’t a kid.” He snickered, finally getting the tip to light. Undyne coughed, readjusting her glasses.

“U-Um. You’ve been here f-for two days. We’ve been keeping your soul stable through an IV.” He nodded. He’d been through the whole spiel before.  _ Very critical condition. Amazing you’re awake. Blah blah fucking blah. _

“Y-Yeah, um,  _ where _ exactly is  _ here _ ?” Both people froze, looking at each other. This was going to be a  _ long  _ explanation, wasn’t it? 

“Um. So, uh. . . There’s these things called ‘timelines’-” He interrupted the skeleton resembling his brother. 

“I know about the timelines. I want to know  _ where _ I am.” The new Papyrus froze, glancing over to Undyne. They were quiet for a few seconds.

“Alternate dimension.” He stared. Was he really? Was he really away from that hell? Was his baby brother still stuck there all alone? No one to help him? Well, he never really helped much. He never did much for his little brother. But fucking hell, did he try. 

“Well. . . Shit. . .” He felt his soul grow heavy. He was trapped here, wasn’t he? What was he thinking, trying to kill himself? Who’s going to help his baby brother now? 

“Ch-Cheer up. W-We’ll get you back home!” Undyne murmured quietly, nervously glancing at his soul, which was suspended over the coffee table with an IV sticking in it. He knew his soul was cracking again. But it was already cracked and bruised. It didn’t matter. He was already due for death. 

He nodded, not wanting to be rude. So many questions flooded his mind. He could hardly think. He just wanted to go back to sleep

“U-Um. You should get m-more rest. Your w-wounds were quite severe, and your s-soul c-can’t handle the strain.” They didn’t have to tell him twice. He grunted in response, laying back down and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

“Damn. . . Is he already asleep?” Papyrus murmured, puffing on the fag. 

“Yeah. . . H-His injuries a-are quite s-severe. . .” She murmured, looking over to the passed-out skeleton. He looked a lot less angry and confused. 

“I need to fuckin learn from this guy, aheheh. He’s got cool-ass scars, too.”   
“Don’t say that when he’s awake, alright?” 

Papyrus raised a ‘brow’, looking over to her. “Why not?”

“Th-There could be h-horrible stories behind those, P-Papyrus! Y-You could offend him!” Papyrus snickered nodding. Like anything could be traumatic enough for that. 

“I’m gonna go smoke outside. Call me if somethin’ happens.” Alphys nodded, glancing at the small skeleton’s soul. 


	5. Four

The next few days blurred together. He would wake up. They would try to feed him, try to get him to talk. He’d say how they wouldn’t live long from where he came from. He would go to sleep. More often than not, he was home with the taller of the two skeletons. Sometimes the odd Undyne. Today, it was the skeleton. 

His eyes snapped open, and he jumped back while a feral growl seeped from his mouth.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” He growled, sitting down on the floor. The odd new Papyrus sat dumbfounded, hand still in place. He had been reaching for his collar. His  _ collar _ . 

“Damn. . . Didn’t think you’d wake up. What’s with the collar?”

“It’s so that I won’t get  _ killed _ you idiot. . “

“Can I read the tags?” 

“Fuck off. Of course  _ not. _ ” He murmured, clutching the soft leather. He gave it a squeeze, enjoying the give. It squeaked softly in his palm. 

After a few minutes of silence, Cherry crawled back onto the couch. 

“Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” He held out his large hand. “Name’s Papyrus.”

Cherry took his hand, shaking it. He knew that Papyrus could feel him trembling.

“Yeah, not gonna call ya that,” he pointed to himself with his thumb. “Sans.”

“Not gonna call ya that either. Got a nickname.”

He thought for a moment.  _ Cherry _ . Much better than something Pap here would come up with.

“Call me Cherry. Got one yourself?”

"Rus.”

“Last three letters o’ yer name. _Very_ original.”  
“A fruit. _Cherry original yerself_.”

“Fit for royalty,” He snickered, before realizing the pun. “A punny guy, eh?” 

“Well, the pun  _ is _ mightier than the sword.” He shrugged.

Both of their smiles broke into laughs.

“Anyways, is there somewhere to go? I think imma go stir-crazy in here.”

“Yeah, we can walk around. How’s yer leg?”

Cherry glanced down at the bandaged appendage. Marrow still seeped through the crack, and it was painfully sensitive.

“Good enough to walk.” He murmured, sliding off the couch to test it. His leg nearly folded underneath him. He caught himself on the arm of the couch.

“Yeah, no. I think Undyne left some crutches here.” Papyrus stood from the couch, walking over to a closet underneath the stairs. He took out two silver crutches. Perfect for Cherry’s height. 

_ He’d have to make an appointment with Undyne to get a cast on it before the injury worsened.  _

He handed them to the small skeleton who reluctantly put them underneath his arms, resting his weight on them. He had to admit, these were better than the old rusted ones he used once. 

“Nice scars.”

“Yeah, thanks,  _ asshole _ .” Cherry murmured. This guy probably didn’t even know any better.

“What, did I say somethin’ wrong?”

“Whatever, nevamind. Let’s just get outta here.” 

Papyrus nodded, opening the door. 

“You. . . You don’t lock it?” Papyrus shook his head. “You wouldn’t survive a day where I come from. . .” He murmured, walking out of the house. Papyrus followed, closing the door from behind him. 

“You keep mentioning ‘where you came from’. Got a story behind that, or are you just sayin that to be condescending?”

“Murderers roam free, there. More LOVE ya got, more respect people give ya. Most children’ve been killed off. Heh. Almost died myself. So many times I’ve lost count.” He chuckled dryly, following Papyrus. 

“Damn. . . Really? What’s the royal guard do?”

“Gather LOVE and make sure no one tries to murder Asgore or Alphys, his royal scientist. At least, not someone who's not worthy.” 

“Asgore’s the king?” 

Cherry nodded, nearly slipping in the icy slush. This world’s snow was too soft. Too warm and melty.

“Woah, you okay?” Papyrus held up the small skeleton, until he could get the crutches back underneath him properly.

“Not so touchy-feely, Rus.” He growled, yanking out of the tall skeleton’s grip. 

“Jeez man, you almost slipped. Was just tryina help.”   
“Yeah, I don’t do well with that physical interaction bullshit. Where’re we goin, anyways.”

“Muffet’s.” 

Cherry froze. Didn’t she live near hotlands?

“You mean the crazy spider chick who fucking likes to play with her victim's, dress them up like dolls, and ruthlessly murders anyone other than a royal guardsman who dares step in her territory? Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

Papyrus grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from leaving.

“No-nononono. . . Um, no. She runs a diner and bar up here.”  Cherry nodded, raising a brow.

“Like Grillby’s?”

“Now  _ he _ is the crazy one. He lives closer to Hotland. He’s pretty  _ hot _ though.” Now was _ not _ the time for puns.

“Alright. . .” Reluctantly, Cherry began to move towards the diner.

“So, Cherry, what’s your Grillby like?” 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers too, aight?”

“. . So. . . Where’d ya get the scars from. . ?”

“ _ Which one?”  _

Papyrus had thought he obtained them all in one incident. They were all separate things? How was that possible?

“Um. .  They-”

“Yeah.” He murmured gruffly. He was tired of the questioning.

“Jeez, man. .”   
“You try wakin up somewhere you don’t recognize where everything is weird and backward and have people constantly question you while you try not to just shut down and clam up, or yell!” He growled, walking faster. 

Papyrus froze. He thought for a moment. Cherry had just been thrust into a new world with absolutely no one. They’d undressed him, which was terrible no matter what, cleaned him, and examined him while he was unconscious. Then, when he was awake, probably high on pain meds too, they’d questioned him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. . .”

“Whatever. Let’s just go to wherever the fuck we were.” He murmured while Papyrus caught up to him quickly. 

Papyrus opened the door, the smell of pastries invading both their nasal cavities. It made Cherry drool slightly. People turned, staring. Papyrus smiled and waved. Cherry just ducked down farther, following Papyrus to a booth. 

“Do ya like sweet things, or do you just want fries?”

“Fries.” He murmured. It felt like everyone’s eyes were still on him. Judging him. Waiting for him to let his guard down, or mess up. He could feel sweat forming on his skull. He could feel a tremor in his legs. He was going to be shaking long before they left.

“Woah, dude, you okay? You don’t look so good.” Cherry nodded quickly, glancing around.

“C-Crowded places aren't for me, ya know?” He murmured. The tremor was traveling up his spine. 

“We can leave if ya want.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. A lil anxiety neva hurt nobody.”

“Are ya sure?” 

Cherry nodded quickly.

“Alright. I’m gonna go order. Don’t have an anxiety attack.” He chuckled, leaving the booth. Cherry couldn’t help but feel exposed here without the giant of a man. He could feel his chest and arms trembling.

Far too soon for his liking, Papyrus had come back. He held a tray of fries and a large pastry. Sheepishly, Cherry picked at the fries. God, he was starving. 

“Not gonna use ketchup or mustard or anything?” He sipped on the brown bear-shaped container of honey. 

“Mustard?” He asked, looking up. 

Papyrus chuckled, sliding a few packets over to him. Cherry opened one and downed its contents. Papyrus nearly choked on his honey.

“Dude, what the  _ fuck _ .”

“I ain’t sayin nothin ‘bout your chuggin honey. Fuck off and let me have this, aight?” Papyrus nodded, almost laughing while cherry downed the other four. 

“Damn. I wonder if we had a contest, which of us could drink the more faster. You and your mustard or me and my honey.”

“I bet you five g that I would win.” 

“Your on. When does this competition start?”

“Eh, whenever I find a place that sells bottles o’ mustard.” A cheesy grin found it’s way onto both of their faces. Cherry had stopped trembling. Talking really helped.

“So, where’d ya get the scars. M’ not gonna give up on that one.” Cherry sighed nervously. 

“Er, which ones? Got an abundance of the lil fuckers.” He chuckled, taking off his jacket, and rolling up his sweater sleeves. He noticed something, though. The smelled like lemons. They’d fucking washed his clothes! These people were  _ saints. _

“Erm. . . That long one goin up by yer eye socket?”

“Ahah! I remember gettin’ that one. Got my head slammed into th’ wall by my baby brother. Couldn’t see straight for a week n’ it wouldn’t stop bleedin! Don’t think my vision ‘ver came back all th’ way.” He smiled. God, how could he smile while talking about something so awful?

“What ‘bout the ones on yer arms?”

And it went from there. Cherry rolled up his sleeve all the way, pointing to scars, and explaining how he got them. Never how much they hurt. Just simple ‘got it cause’, ‘got it from’. This went on for an hour, until he’d finished on both arms, except his wrists. That’s where two deep looking groves were. They went all the way around. The only ones he didn’t want to talk about. 

“What’re those ‘bout?”

“Oh, nothin. Just. . . Nothin.”

“C’mon man, ya can’t just leave me hangin here.”

“Eh. Alright. Don’t remember when but I remember how. Was roofied, back when I went to the bar. Several times, actually. And um. . ” He smiled politely at Papyrus, who had gotten the picture.

“Oh. OH! I’m so sorry, man. I-I didn’t mean to-”

“No-no-no. It’s fine. It’s kinda my fault. Shouldn’t’ve kept on.” 

“I mean, if ya ever want to talk or anything, man, I’m all ears.”

The rest of the time was spent eating in silence pregnant with nervousness. Cherry would keep glancing at his wrists, even after he pulled his sleeves back down and put his jacket back on. 

Soon, they’d finished eating. Papyrus stood up to leave, soon followed by cherry. . .


	6. Five

He sat next to the little skeleton. Somehow, he was shorter than him! The shortest in Snowdin! Maybe all of the Underground! But here he was, the anxiety ridden little skeleton, sitting next to him. He couldn’t have been more than four or so feet tall!  
He didn’t mean to stare at him, but he was mesmerized. Somehow, the tiny skeleton could still emanate intimidation with his stature.   
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Cherry murmured, his voice was more playful than annoyed. Somehow, Sans still struggled with his response.  
“I-I was just- I mean-”  
“It wuza joke. No need to worry, kid.” He looked up to the flustered skeleton, smiling gently at him. Sans was almost charmed by his rugged looks, and if it weren’t a copy of him he might even have blushed. . .  
“Sorry, um. It’s just-”  
“‘Neva seen someone so short.’ Yeah, I’ve heard it all before. . .”  
Sans nodded quietly, looking down to his hands. He fiddled with his own fingers awkwardly for a bit.  
“Hey, um, hows your leg?”  
“It’s-”  
“Don’t say it’s fine. I can see that it’s not.”  
“Well if you know what it is, why don’tcha tell me?”  
It was scary how fast his attitude changed from trying to comfort him, to defensive. He couldn’t tell if it was a rhetorical question or not.  
“I-I. . . Well, if you feel up to it, we can go get a cast put on it. That will help it heal faster!”   
“No need to waste resources.” He murmured, adjusting on the couch, slowly, trying not to agitate his leg more than he had to. He now lay on his stomach, arms tucked underneath his chest, left leg underneath the injured one.   
“It wouldn’t be wasting anything! What makes you think it’d be a waste to use them on you?”  
“Look, kid, I’m just a one HP monster. Nothin’ ta fret yer pretty lil’ head ‘bout.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Just because you’ve got low Hope Points doesn’t mean that we can’t help you! It certainly wouldn’t be a waste!”  
“Yeah, it would. Look, I ain’t resilient enough to be useful for anythin’. Ain’t smart enough to be useful. Ain’t got nothin special. I’m not worth it.” He murmured, closing his eyes.   
“You are worth it! You don’t have to be useful to be given help!”   
“Yeah, I do. Kinda how it works, pal.”  
“Not here.”  
“Bullshit ‘not here’. It works like that everywhere!” He glanced annoyed at the taller skeleton.  
“Alright, that does it! I’m taking you to Undyne right now! Let’s go!” He stood up quickly, pulling Cherry to his feet as well.   
Cherry stumbled, his leg buckling underneath his weight. Sans grabbed the silver crutches resting against the couch, shoving them into Cherry’s arms. Cherry quickly put them underneath his arms, leaning on them heavily.   
Sans grabbed onto his sleeve, dragging him towards the door. Cherry tried desperately to keep up with the little ball of energy.   
Sans threw open the door, dragging Cherry behind. A strong gust of wind slammed the door shut.  
“S-slow down!” He called, nearly tripping.  
Sans let out an apologetic chuckle, waiting for him to keep up.  
After a bit, they kept on at the same pace. Sans led him to the river person, making Cherry get on first.  
“Tra-la-la, where are you three off to today?”  
“Hotlands, please!”   
“There ain’t three ‘o’ us. . .” Cherry murmured under his breath as the boat began to move. The figure seemed to look back at him, without turning its head or even moving its body.  
“But, there is.”  
The time ticked by slowly, in silence except for the gentle waves of water. Cherry could fall asleep to this. It was so goddamn calming.   
“Tra-la-la. Fruits are fraught when times are tough. Tra-la-la. . .”  
“The fuck does that mean?” The figure didn’t speak, instead, they pulled up to shore, waiting for them to get off.  
“Come again sometime. Or don’t. It doesn’t really matter.”  
“Thank you!” Sans called, stepping off the boat, and helping Cherry to his feet.   
“The fuck does ‘fruits are fraught when times are tough’ mean? Like, am I missin’ out on a culture thing?”  
“Dunno! They’re always saying cryptic things!”  
“It’s real fuckin’ creepy if ya ask me.”   
Sans shrugged, leading him towards the lab that resided not too far from here. The rocky terrain did little to aid the currently disabled skeleton. Little pebbles would slip, making each crutch placement risky. Sans didn’t slow down. He either didn’t know the trouble Cherry was having, or he didn’t care. Either way, Cherry couldn’t manage a second to call out to him.   
Luckily, the lab wasn’t too far. When Sans reached the door, he looked back at Cherry, who was a good four or so feet behind.   
“O-Oh gosh! Why didn’t you say you were having trouble keeping up?”  
“I’m out of breath enough without speaking.” He huffed, taking a break.   
“Sorry!” He half jogged, half walked back to Cherry, helping him to the lab door. Apparently, Undyne had been watching them, as the door slid open when they both arrived the second time.   
Undyne ran about, papers flying after her.  
“Hey, Undyne. Can you check out his leg?” Undyne rushed to put the papers she was holding facedown.  
“U-Um sure yeah. Um. . . H-Have a seat. . .?” She cleared a few figurines from her desk and helped Cherry haul himself onto it.   
Gently, she began to unwrap the bandage on his leg, looking concerned all the while. The bandage was sticky with marrow and blood. It looked to be infected.   
“Wh-Wh-Why didn’t you s-say when it g-g-got this b-bad?!”   
Because he didn’t think it was very bad. Because he wasn’t sure the severity of the pain, or if it was his mind amplifying it. Because he didn’t want to be a bother. Because he didn’t want to waste their resources.  
“Cause it’s fine. I’ve had worse.”   
“J-Just because you’ve had worse d-doesn’t mean you shouldn’t l-let us know!”  
Cherry just shrugged while she fumbled in her pockets for some kind of antibiotic. She cursed underneath her breath, scurrying away.  
“S-Stay here. I’ll be back in a second.” She scurried to what looked like, at first glance, to be a bathroom.   
He knew better, though. Behind that door was an elevator that led to three floors. One of which, he’d never been to. One floor contained many medicines, medical supplies, vials of determination, and other things. He’d been inside that room so many times in his universe, he could probably find anything while drugged out of his mind. Hell, he probably has.  
“How were you in so much pain and not saying anything?” His baby blue eyes focused in on Cherry’s red (demonic) ones.  
“M’ used to it. Didn’t think it was worth whinin’ about.”  
“But it’s infected! You haven’t got very much Hp! You could die from this!”  
“Ye- wait. You checked my stats? What the fuck? Do you know how big a threat that is? You could die from that!”  
“I-I didn’t think-”  
“That’s like going up to someone and sayin’ ‘I’m more powerful than you. I own you. I am the threat.’!” He growled, feeling his soul race in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He could barely think. He had just fucked up.   
This kid was an idiot, sure, but he was a skeleton. A Sans. He could kill Cherry in an instant.  
“H-Hey! I didn’t mean to upset you! I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was an insult. I was just trying to heal you! Please, stop crying!”   
Crying? He’d started crying? He slowly took his hands off his head, looking up at the skeleton clad in baby blue. He wiped away his tears, shivering. God, why was he so pathetic.  
“Sorry, fuck. I’m pathetic.” His voice was barely a raspy whisper.   
“You’re not pathetic. . . Like you said, in your universe that’s practically threatening you! I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again.”   
“I-It’s fine. I. . . Sorry. Can. . . Can we drop this?” Sans nodded quickly, and slowly reached out to pat Cherry on the back.  
Cherry recoiled from his touch, almost flinching. Had Sans really scared the small skeleton so much?   
“I really am sorry. . . I didn’t realize. . .” Sans nodded, fighting to regain his relaxed posture.   
“Just. . . Drop it. . .”  
That’s when Sans’s ringing phone came to save the day. He picked it up, holding it to his skull.  
“The Magnificent Sans speaking!”  
He went quiet, listening to the other person on the line. He could almost hear the voice. It sounded familiar.  
“At Undyne’s lab.”  
“Because of Cherry’s leg!”  
“Alright, how long til-” A knock on the door interrupted him.  
The door slid open, revealing a slightly disheveled Papyrus. Cherry could see he was fighting to stay calm, too. It seemed that they were both relieved at the other’s presence.   
“Didn’t even think ta leave me a note? Ya tryin’ ta give me a heart attack?”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” He smiled apologetically, while Papyrus approached.  
“Where’s the nerd?”  
“She went to get antibiotics!”  
“Wh-holy shit yer leg is fucked.”  
“Really? Golly gee willikers, I hadn’t noticed! That’s kinda what happens when ya leave a wound open for a while, ya’know. Bandages don’t fix everything.”  
“Yeah, but. . . Fuck, man. . . I didn’t think it was that bad.”  
“Language!”  
“Jeez, gimme a break, will ya?”  
Sans crossed his arms, pouting. His brother never gave up that easily. He could feel his easygoing smile droop.  
“Hey, what’s wrong.”  
“Just you, cursing!”  
Pap shrugged, dropping the subject. He’d get it out of him later, maybe over one of his tacos.   
The door to their left opened with a faint ‘woosh’. Undyne fiddled with a vial, and needle, and an ointment of some kind.  
“A-Alright, um, so this serum should j-jumpstart the uh, process of healing and the ointment should k-keep the healing going.” She looked up from her hands, jumping back.  
“Papyrus, oh my stars stop just appearing here!”  
“Came in through the front door this time.” She sighed in frustration.   
“You know what I mean,” She looked over to cherry, setting the things down on her messy desk. She picked up the needle and the vial filled with a thick, red liquid. The tall fish lady stuck the needle into the vial, extracting it.   
“I’m going to need to inject this near the wound, s-so can you form your um. E-Ecto-body?”  
“Do whatcha needa do, doc lady.” The glowing red flesh began to form from his chest, down. His unzipped sweater showed how the flesh clung to his bones. Sans let out a small gasp when he saw. Papyrus averted his eyes.  
Kneeling down and plunging the needle into his skin, Undyne let out an uneasy laugh. The main entrance door slid open. A short, yellow lizard woman stood there, holding an odd-looking remote.  
“Holy shit, Alphys!” His sudden words startled her, making her accidentally shove the needle all the way to the bone. Cherry let out a small squeak.  
“S-Sans!” She scampered forward on all fours, cautious of the crowd in front of her. She sniffed the smallest of the three on the floor, deeming them not a threat, and pushed through them.  
“Oh-my-god-Cherry-I’m-so-sorry-I-didn’t-mean-to-you-startled-me.”   
Cherry only nodded his head, letting out a strained squeak. Alphys pulled the needle out partially, injected the swirling red liquid, and handed it back to the fish lady.  
“I see you’ve gained weight.” The small lizard woman hissed, her words sounding threateningly elegant.  
“Oh, fuck off.” He growled. Compared to her voice, his sounded like an old pickup truck driving over gravel.  
“It’s not a bad thing. . .”  
He let out a growl. She chuckled quietly, handing him a remote.  
“Papyrus has gone nearly insane without you there. . . Murdered half the town. Most of Hotland, too. . .”  
“Pff. Didn’t think he would go on hunts anymore. . . “   
“People think he killed you. . .”  
“They wouldn’t be too far off from the truth.”   
She shrugged, handing him a remote from out of her pocket.  
“See you soon.” She pressed two buttons on her own, disappearing in a bright flash of light.  
Cherry dropped the contraption, rubbing his eyes. Undyne quickly picked it up and began examining it.   
“What the fuck. . ?”   
“I-I’m going to study this!” She called, slinking away back to the ‘bathroom’.  
“Wait-no! Fuck. . . Well, there go my chances of gettin’ home. . .” He buried his face in his hands.   
“What makes ya say that?”  
“She’s gonna take it apart, forget ta write notes on how ta put it back together, fry it ta shit. . .” Cherry’s ecto-flesh turned a sickly gray before completely fading away.  
Papyrus was silent. It wasn’t too far from the truth. She probably would be too excited on the mechanics behind it to take notes on how to reassemble it. She probably wouldn’t overload it’s circuits. . . Probably.  
“I. . . Come on, let's bandage this up and take you home.” Sans murmured, kneeling to re-do the bandage on Cherry’s leg. Cherry winced slightly, the spot where needle had pierced bone beginning to bleed. 

“Was. . . Was that your universe’s Alphys?” Cherry nodded.  
“She seems. . .”  
“She’s a really sweet woman, she really is. . . She just. . . Doesn’t really know how to interact, or get along with people.”  
“She and Undyne would get along.” Papyrus murmured, slipping the tube of ointment into the pocket in the center of his sweater. Sans stood up, fiddling with his baby blue gloves.   
“Ready ta go?” Cherry and Sans nodded, while Papyrus helped Cherry off of the desk.   
Cherry slid the crutches underneath his arms, closely following the two skeleton brothers. Hopelessness emanated from him.   
“Hey, cheer up! Once she examines the doohickey enough, she’ll be able to make a new one!”  
Cherry half-heartedly laughed in response.  
“Sure. . .”   
“Sans, why don’t ask the Riverperson to take you to Snowdin. I’ll walk with Cherry. Y’know. Take one of my shortcuts?”   
Sans nodded, heading towards the opening to the river. Once he was out of sight, Papyrus’s demeanor changed.  
“Happen ta know why he was actin like that?”  
“No? What’s with the attitude change? Can’t a guy be sad ‘n’ injured in peace?”  
“Not until I find out why m’ brother was actin off.” He murmured lightheartedly.  
“. . .”  
“Why was he acting so weird, Sans?” His tone was more serious now. He needed to know what happened to his baby brother.  
Cherry began to tremble. Boss was being quiet. This was never good. Boss never called him Sans. This wasn’t good.   
“I-I don’t know.” He could feel his voice shake.   
“Sans. . .” His breath hitched.  
“Come on-. . .” His trembling was noticeable.  
“I didn’t mean-!” Papyrus rested his large hand on the skeleton’s shoulder. A whimper escaped his mouth. He stopped moving. His chest quivered with each breath.  
“Alright, just calm down. . . Breathe. . . ?” Fuck. He didn’t mean to spook the small skeleton so much. Why did he pressure him so much?   
Cherry clutched his chest, trying to stop his soul from beating erratically.   
“Are you okay?” Papyrus reached to set his hand on his shoulder.  
Cherry nodded weakly. Sweat ran down his skull in large drops.   
“Y-yes, Boss. . .” He murmured quietly. He shied away from Papyrus’s large hand.  
“Boss? I’m not your boss. . . Cherry. Look at me, Cherry.” The little skeleton refused to look up.   
“Fuck. . . Um. . . I need you to calm down, okay?”  
Cherry nodded once more. His breathing had calmed slightly.


	7. Six

After about an hour, Cherry had calmed down. 

“Fuck, man. . . I didn’t mean- are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah. . . I. . .”

“I didn’t mean. . .”

“It’s fine. I just need time to chill, okay?” Papyrus nodded, looking worried. Many unread messages were on his phone.Most from his brother. Some from a number he never picked up. One from Undyne.

“Alright.”

“I’m gonna head to the Echoflowers. . . I’ll be back to your place in a bit.”

“Wait! Um. . . Take my phone. Just in case, y’know?”

“What, are ya tryin ta make up for givin’ me an anxiety attack?” Papyrus only shoved the phone in his hand and leaving the small skeleton.

“Don’ hafta be rude. . .” He murmured, pocketing it and walking after the tall skeleton.  When he’d turned the corner for the Riverperson, he was already gone.

“Asshole’s got shortcuts, eh?” His voice echoed in the small waterside cavern.

“Eh, do I have to pay you?” The cloaked figure shook their head.

Sans nodded, stepping onto the boat. It didn’t rock nearly as much as he expected it too. That was good, though. He was certain he would have fallen into the water if it did, and he couldn’t swim. 

“Where to?”

“Waterfall, please.”  _ Please?  _ Since when did he say please! Fuck, he had only been here three months and they were rubbing off on him.

The creature nodded, the boat taking off. 

“Tra la la. . . The water’s awfully wet today. . . Tra la la. . .”

Sans didn’t mind the nonsense this time. It was just this monster’s quirk. Or maybe it was telling something to the reader or whatever that fourth-wall breaking bullshit was. He never had a taste for it, but man was it funny  to try and watch the reader figure out what the author was telling them.

After a minute or so, he arrived in the semi-familiar waterfall opening. The soothing purple walls with stripes of darker purple rock going through them.

“Tra-la-la. Come again sometime.”

“Thanks.” He murmured, trying to maneuver himself off the boat without falling into the icy-looking water. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, guiding him to stand. It felt like his shoulder had fallen asleep. Tingly, and needles. It then helped him off the boat.

“Th-thank you. . .” The creature nodded, rowing off to wherever. 

~~~

He slid down against the rough wall, sitting within the circle of flowers. All he could hear was his soft breathing, echoing around him.  _ Damn _ was it calming. He could sleep to this, except, he couldn’t. Rus and his brother would get worried, and look for him. They would destroy his peace and quiet, even if unintentionally. 

The phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

_ Papy explained that you wanted some time to yourself. We both apologize for scaring you. Are you okay? Did you arrive safely? _

 

_ yep _

 

_ Alright. Come home soon, we bought a few bottles of mustard! _

 

_ ok _

 

He turned off the phone, gazing up at the ‘star-filled sky’. It was so soothing. Maybe the two brothers would enjoy the scenery. He could sh-. No. The younger one would get overexcited and ruin the softly ‘breathing’ flowers.

 

He opened the camera app, looking for the best direction to capture the beauty. He took the shot, sending it to the younger brother.

 

_ Wowzers, that sure is pretty! Papy thinks so, too! What’s that little monster in the corner though? _

 

_ probably someone else looking for peace _

 

He turned off the phone once more, looking around for the white creature with black hair and hungry eyes. It’s creepy smile made it look like a dog, creature. Or maybe a cat. 

He set it in his pocket, leaning against the wall. 

“hOi! Im tem. Tem dA te mmie!”

“Hi,” God, this thing’s voice was annoying. High-pitched and blatantly unfriendly. “Whaddia want from me?”

“nuffinG! tEm jus-”

“Yeah, no. I can see you want somethin. What is it?” Temmie dropped the charade instantly.

“I know your dirty little secrets. . . What  _ I want _ is for you to stay far,  _ far _ away from the other monsters. . . You’ll only corrupt them.”

“What’re ya talkin about?”

“You know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about you  **filthy whore** . I know you  _ loved  _ it. I know that you’re going to corrupt them. I know you’re going to cry like the pussy you are. . .” It snickered, sauntering away. 

He could feel large, uncertain tears form in his large eye sockets. He could feel his body tremble.

_ He didn’t like it. He didn’t want it. No matter what his body did, right? He couldn’t control that he’d gotten an erection, right? He couldn’t control that he’d ejaculated, right? Right? _


	8. Chapter Seven

It had been two hours, and Cherry hadn't come home yet. He was worried. He'd sent him messages. He'd been to afraid to call him, though.

"Oh my god. Usually, Sans, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to but for the love of  _Toriel_  just call him!"

Sans nodded, dialing the number. Sweat beaded on his skull. One ring. Two rings. . Three rings. . .

"He hung up. I-I'll try again."

"Jesus. It's like a child throwing a fit! God. . ."

"Papy, you don't understand. . . It. . . It's like he went to a different world when I scared him. Like something had just tried to murder him. . . Maybe we just have to give him a little more time?"

"Yeah but-"

"He  _cried_ , Pap. He looked so scared. If you do go check on him,  _which I would highly disapprove of_ ," Sans continued, typing out a message on the phone. "Do  _not_  disturb him."

Papyrus nodded. He had seen the way Cherry looked at him like he was some kind of evil creature. He'd seen the trauma and confusion swim in his eyes. Right now he didn't need to be alone, he didn't  _deserve_  to be alone! What he deserved was a loving family to come and comfort him. But he didn't have that. He didn't have the privilege of that. Friends would have to suffice for now, but. . . What if he didn't trust them anymore? What if he was going to start flinching at every move again, and hardly sleeping or eating?

"Papyrus, I can hear those gears turning. Please, tell me what you're thinking before you scare him more."

"I. . ." He sighed, gathering his thoughts.

~ ~ ~

He sat against the dark blue, or maybe it was a black wall. The flowers echoed his sobs and wheezes. The damned thing had not only made him feel bad but took his crutches, too.

"F-Fuck me. . . Stop with the damn messages!" He growled, looking at the phone after it had gone off for longer than the usual quick, musical tone. They were  _calling_  him. He hung up, tucking his knees to his chest.

 _Fuck_. He'd forgotten how much it hurt to put pressure on a wound.

Whatever. He could deal with it.

What he couldn't deal with, was the overwhelming feeling of shame. Shame of his past. Shame for his future. Shame of being stolen from by a ragdoll.

He could feel large tears rolling down his face.

_Fuck._

He could hear approaching footsteps. Four at a time.

_FUCK._

Little pattering feet. Like the goddamn ragdoll.

"Is baby  _crying_? I thought you would have hobbled away by now." It cackled, its maw deformed with stitches popping.

"You slut. . . Why don't you just bend over and let  _me_ have some fun?"

Cherry shuddered, crying quietly.

" _Pathetic._  You're disgusting. You'll never be pure."

"Why're y-you telling me things I a-already know?"

"Because. . . You need to keep your  _disgusting, impure_ self away from the others. You're going to corrupt them."

". . ."

"They think you're pathetic."

He could hear another set of footsteps through the ragdoll's cackling. Abruptly, it stopped. A rough impact shook the cavern.

"Pesky lil' rat. . ."  _Rus._

"Did. . . Did it hurt you?"

Cherry didn't respond. Rus glanced around, looking for the mysteriously missing crutches.

Rus casually made his way over to Cherry, sliding down against the wall. His lanky arms wrapped around Cherry. Cherry leaned into him, shaking with every sob. Papyrus could still make out the previous conversation. It made his blood boil. That disgusting, heartless creature. He should have killed it right then and there, but he'd already let it escape.

"Are you okay?"  _Idiot! He very clearly isn't._

Cherry nodded weakly.

Papyrus continued hugging him, occasionally offering words of comfort.

~~~

"You okay now, bud?" Cherry nodded, letting out a weak 'mhm'.

"Where. . . Where're your crutches?"

"L-lil fucker t-took 'em. . ."

"Heh. . . Always hated the thing. . . Y'know. . . What it said-"

"Is true, y-yeah I know." He sobbed, a fresh wave of tears and sorrow rocked him.

"It most certainly is  _not_ true!" Cherry only continued to sob.

Wordlessly, he unbuckled his collar, whining as the metal barbs slid out of his neck. He handed it to Papyrus, who made the mistake of trying to grab the slick, electrified, metal.

"Sh-Shit! What the  _fuck_? You. . . You've been wearing this torture device?!"

"Sh-Shut the f-fuck up and read th-the damn t-tags, i-idiot!" He sniffled, recoiling farther into this little ball of comfort.

Carefully, papyrus grasped the red worn leather. A golden tag.

_Property of Papyrus. If found, return to royal guard._

He felt sick to his stomach. Yet, he flipped the tag over.

_65$ p/hour_

_1,500 p/day_

"God. . . Cherry I-. . . Jesus. . ." He put his hand to his forehead, dropping the blood-covered collar in the dirt. Cherry sobbed harder.

"S-Sometimes I didn't know if I was being kidnapped, or if they were clients! He never  _fucking_  told me!" Cherry's voice was raw with emotion and tears. Papyrus had never seen someone look so pitiful and broken.

"I-I never knew if they'd bought me for an h-hour or a month! I never knew if it was for a fuck, or for beatings! I-I never fucking knew. Never. He never fucking told me."

"Oh my god. . . I. . .I'm so sorry. I. . ." He never thought it was this bad. How could Cherry still even smile after this kind of shit had happened to him? How did he live so long? How did he find the  _will_ to live so long?

"My only goddamn protection was the one loaning me out! H-He wouldn't let me die, he just fucking kept me alive for money! For fucking money!" His voice was starting to give out.

"Shh. . . You're safe now, alright? No one's going to do anything like that. Ever."

"M-My  _baby_ brother loaned me out for g-goddamn money. I raised him to be a fucking heartless beast."

Papyrus didn't know what to do. He could not wait until the little skeleton calmed. His brother was expecting him home soon.

"Let's. . . Go back to my place, alright? We'll getcha cleaned up and ya can talk more about it there."

Cherry nodded weakly.


	9. Chapter Eight

Sans sat on the couch, trying to comfort Cherry, while Papyrus cleaned the evenly spaced holes in Cherry’s neck. The bone around them was fragile. Some even turned to dust when prodded with the cotton swab. Occasionally, Cherry would whimper when Papyrus would hit a bruise that was made by Cherry’s collar.

“Fuckin’ hell. . . I’m so sorry Cherry. . . I. . . Fuck.”

Sans didn’t even try to correct his language. He’d really brought down the mood of the house. He fucked this up, too. Goddamnit. They were the closest thing he’d ever come to having family and he just  _ had _ to bring them down! He just  _ had _ to make them pity him!

“Whatever that mean ol’ doll said, it’s not true, alright? You were forced to do those things. Y-You’re not any of those things.”

“I-I’m a god fucking damn slut, and that’s all I’ll ever be. . “ He’d lost his voice long ago. All he could do was whimper out his words. 

“THAT IS NOT TRUE! I won’t let you talk about yourself like that!” Sans shouted, making Cherry flinch. 

“Y’know, he’s right. It doesn’t matter whatcha did in the past. It matters what ya do now, alright? Your past does not define you, okay?” Cherry buried his head in his jacket.

“You know what, he’s had a rough day. Papy, this couch can’t be comfortable. Why don’t we let him sleep in your room?”

“Yeah. What do you say to that, Cherry?”

He didn’t respond. It seemed he had fallen asleep.

“Hmm. . . I’ll take that as a yes. I just gotta finish up here, first. . .” Papyrus murmured, wrapping a layer of gauze around his neck.

“Jeez. . . Poor guy. . .” Sans murmured as his big brother lifted Cherry up, carrying up the stairs like a child.

“Wh. . . What did the doll-monster say to him. . ?” Sans couldn’t tell if Papyrus hadn’t heard him, or if he was being ignored. He could ask again later, right?

 

Papyrus quietly opened his door and set Cherry on the bed. He tucked in the small skeleton, planting a small kiss on his forehead out of habit.

_ Fuck _ . If Cherry ever found out, he’d be absolutely livid. 

 

He approached the couch once more, pulling out a fag. He lit it, taking a deep puff. The smoke filled his rib cage nicely. He could feel it swirling and moving against  his bones and soul. The swirling smoke brushing up against his soul calmed him. 

He sat down next to his little brother, blowing out several rings of smoke. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with one hand.

“Pap. . ?”

“Yeah?”

“What did the Doll say to him? Why was he so upset?”

Papyrus sighed, contemplating for a moment. His brother was mature enough to handle this information right?

“Remember when I taught you about sex and heats and stuff? Remember how I said if someone says no, to stop?”

Sans nodded, getting a horrible feeling in his gut.

“In his world, ‘no’ isn’t in their vocabularies. Now, the doll told him it was his fault that they didn’t stop. That he was gross and corrupted for it. . . That he wasn’t  _ pure _ enough to  be near us.” 

“Th-. . . That’s awful! I. . .”

“That’s not all. . . You know how you can’t control your magic when there’s. . . Stimulation? The doll told him that he liked it because of that.”

Sans could only cover his hands with his mouth. That was horrible. He had no control over how his magic reacted to that kind of thing! 

“G-God. . . I. . . I can’t even i-imagine. . .”

“I know. . . When he wakes up, I’ll see if he wants a smoke. Try not ta hound him about it?” Papyrus puffed on the fag once more, letting the smoke settle in his chest cavity. 

“I would never. . . He looks like he needs one. . . Why do you think I’m letting you right in front of me?”

Papyrus let out the breath of smoke slowly as if just realizing he was smoking. 

“Fu-Heck. I didn’t realize I was. I’m sorry, I’ll put it out-”

“No. It’s fine. For today, at least. I. . . Everyone’s had a tough day. I’ll let you have this, okay?”

“Thanks. . .” He sighed with relief. 

“I. . . Do you know who the doll monster is?”

“No idea. She was a little shi-brat, though.” 

“Poor Cherry. . . I. . . Can’t even imagine what he’s feeling. . . I’m going to go put some mustard in there, okay?”

Papyrus nodded, puffing on his cig. Sans rose from the couch, heading to the fridge. He took a new bottle of mustard out of a cabinet and headed to Papyrus’s room. 

Cherry whimpered in his sleep. What was he dreaming about? Was it those awful things that the doll had reminded him about? Was it about his previous residing?   
Should he just let the little skeleton rest, or should he save him from the terrors in his dreams? Either way, he would be very distraught when he was conscious once more. 

He’s going to let the skeleton rest. He needed it right now. He left the mustard bottle on the floor, next to him.

The blue-clad skeleton couldn’t leave Cherry! He could see tears running down his face. He was curling in on himself. God, he looked so helpless. He leaned in, giving the small skeleton a hug. Cherry instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him into the bed as well. He laughed quietly as Cherry nuzzled his chest.

“Cherry, please. . . I need to go back inside.” His voice was gentle and quiet. Cherry only hugged him tighter, snoring softly all the while. 

“P. . . Papy!” He yell-whispered. He could feel tears soaking through his shirt. 

Papyrus rushed to the room, opening the door softly.

“You scared me, you brat!” Papyrus sighed.

“He won’t let go. . . He was having a nightmare.”

“Well, make room for me.” He coaxed his magic into a bubble around his cigarette, teleporting it outside into the snow. 

Sans scooted himself closer to the edge of the bed. Papyrus laid down next to Cherry, his arm draped behind his little brother’s head. Cherry squirmed towards Papyrus. Following his body heat. 

Papyrus was already drifting off to slumber. How would Cherry react when he awoke to find the two in bed with him? To find his frail little arms wrapped around Papyrus? To find Papyrus hugging him back tightly? To find Sans hugging him from behind. . ?


	10. Chapter Nine

Cherry opened his eyes. Everything ached. His throat hurt. His eyes were dry. He was surrounded by warmth. He wanted to go back to sleep, but boss would kill him. 

_ Wait _ .

He wasn’t with Boss anymore. He could go back to sleep for as long as he wanted! 

He wriggled towards the warmth, trying to fall back asleep. He was so damn comfortable. Someone’s deep, rumbling voice soothed him back into slumber. The tight arms around him loosened, 

He opened his eyes slightly, whilst wriggling forwards, Rus lay, wide awake.  _ Fuck _ . He flinched backwards. It was quite the unsettling sight, Rus’s eyes focused on him dreamily. A goofy smile plastered on his face as he drunk in Cherry’s scent.

“Wh-what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Mornin. . . Afternoon? Pff-somethin. I dunno,” Rus yawned. “You passed out for a good. . .Three. . . Four hours?”

“Are. . .Are you high?”

“. . . Maybe.”

“Wh-why’m I in yer room?!” He glanced around. Sans’s comparatively larger arms were wrapped around his waist. 

“What’s he doin' in here, t-too?”

“The couch ‘s lumpy, and ya had a rough day so we put ya ta sleep in my room. Sans went to go give ya mustard, and a hug and ya wouldn’t let go. He called me in and told me ta lay down with ya guys.” He shrugged, lifting an orange bottle to his lips. 

“W-well shit. . . Y-You guys didn’t. . . Y’know. . ?”

“G-God! We’d never do somethin’ so terrible! No!”

“Jus. . . Jus makin’ sure, alright?” 

Papyrus nodded. He could understand where the little skeleton was coming from. He was used to waking up in strangers homes after being violated, right?

“Since yer up, I’m gonna go but ‘im in his room, okay?” Cherry nodded, trying to wriggle out of Sans’s grip.

Papyrus stood up and went around the bed to his little brother. He lifted his sleeping frame gently. He let out a small ‘nuh’ of protest. 

“Hmm. . . Is he lettin’ go of ya?” Cherry shook his head. He didn’t really want Sans to leave. Nor Papyrus. He felt so safe with both of them there. 

Papyrus tugged Sans particularly hard, making Sans’s hands stroke a particularly bad bruise on his spine. A pained whimper escaped Cherry’s lips.

“Fuck! Are ya okay?” He released Sans, letting him continue to sleep behind Cherry.

“B-Bruise.” Was all he could choke out. He curled inwards on himself, whimpering all the while.

He could feel more awful, hot tears starting to drip down his face. He didn’t want to cry again! He was being such a damn crybaby. It probably didn’t even hurt that much! Fucking hell. . .

“Do you need a cold compress?” Cherry nodded weakly. Papyrus rushed out of his room. 

Cherry could hear each of his steps down the stairs. He could hear him rummaging in the cabinet for a baggie. He could hear him scooping up ice from the freezer. 

This was odd. It was unnatural for him to be able to hear him three rooms away, wasn’t it? Was it the sudden removal of his collar, and rest? Had the collar preventing his magic from showing through heightened his senses? Probably.

Papyrus threw open his door, handing Cherry a plastic bag full of ice cubes. Cherry took it gratefully, and stuffed it underneath his sweater and onto the agitated bruise.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck me that hurts. . .” He groaned, rolling onto his back.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Forgot you weren’t healed fully. Heh. . .” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

An insouciant shrug rolled off of Cherry’s shoulders. His actions couldn’t have been a worse mask.

“What’s botherin’ ya?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I can see that somethin’s botherin’ ya.”

Cherry let out a disgruntled sigh.

“ Unless he knows ‘bout the resets, I’d rather not talk ‘bout it.”

“Wait, you know ‘bout them?”

“Yep. I take it that he doesn’t?”

Papyrus nodded, confusion clouding his features.

“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t tell him. . . Hey since you’re the one who knows from your Universe, can you teleport?”

“Dunno if I can anymore. . . That collar I had on restricted my magic use. Teleportin’ used too much magic. Would put me outta use for weeks on end.”

“That’s rough, man. . .” That’s terrible! Why would anyone put such a terrible device on another? Especially their  _ brother _ !

“What’s with the  _ long face _ ?” He snickered and pushed the ice pack closer to the bruise. The ice numbed it nicely. 

Papyrus snickered quietly.

“Man. . . That has to be terrible. . . The kid constantly resettin, and never gettin’ ta heal properly. . . Remeberin’ it all. . .”

“Actually, the kid only tries once in a blue moon. Almost neva make it outta the ruins. Neva once survived Snowdin. They get real frustrated, and stop fer a while. Then, there’ll be a fuck tonne of resets in a short amount of time.” He chuckled quietly.

“Damn. That’s. . . Terrible.”

“Yeah. ‘S a real shame cause they’re a sweetheart. Wouldn’t hurt a fly. Couldn’t if they wanted to.”

“Ours is a bit different. ‘S always different. Sometimes they don’t kill anyone. Sweet as could be. Sometimes they kill everyone. A soulless beast. Sometimes, they just kill a few people. Or, all the bosses. . . Sometimes, they only kill Sans. . . I dunno why, but it’s. . . Only him. . . God-I-I’ve seen them decapitate him so many times. . .”

“Damn. . . That’s terrible. Mine, they’ve neva killed anyone.They’re too weak. I-I’ve killed them on accident. Heh. . . Had on a joybuzzer. A harmless prank. It short circuited and killed us both.” 

“God. . . That’s awful! I’ve never killed them on  _ accident. _ I’m the judge here, so. . . Yeah.”

“Weird. I’m the judge too.”

“Fuck. Do you think you being here is gonna mess  up the timeline?”

“Shit! I didn’t think of that! What if yer brother starts rememberin’?”

“He couldn’t handle that! I don’t think  _ I _ could handle that!”

The blue-clad skeleton began to stir.

“ _ Maybe we should. . . Keep it down?” _

_ “Or just stop talkin about it?” _

Papyrus nodded in response, flopping back down on the bed.

“I’m not actually high, I just woke up.”

“Pff- sounds like somethin’ I’d say.”

“From what I understand. . . We’re the universe's equivalent of each other? Does that make sense?”  
“Nope. But I get what yer sayin'. Sounds like we’re two birds of a feather.”

“I bet you’ll be the one to  _ beak _ this pun streak!”

“ _ Owl _ not be the one, you cheeky  _ Bustard _ !”

“You have some serious  _ talon. _ ”

“ _ Hoot _ have thought this’d be so easy?”

“You’re making me g _ eagle _ .”

“Hey, that was a stretch, and you know it!”

“Yeah, yeah. . Alright. . You win.”

Papyrus rolled over on his side, facing Cherry.

“What  _ time  _ is it?”

“Somewhere between midnight and four.”

“Eh. Makes sense. Your brother sleeps like a rock.”

“Usually he’s a real light sleeper. A pin’ll drop in the capital and he’ll wake up. I think he might be gettin’ sick.”  _ Or maybe you being here has something to do with it. _

“I hope not. The kid doesn’t look like he’s very functional when he’s sick.”

“How would you know?”

“M b-. . . Boss, when he gets sick, he’s less mobile than a rock.” He laughed, snorting at the image that his mind has summoned.

“Huh. . . It sounded like you were gonna say 'brother'?”

“Yeah. ‘M not supposta call ‘im that. Heh. Guess I’m not with ‘im anymore, eh? Still feels wrong to say it. Like ‘m breakin’ a rule or somethin’. “ He shrugged, looking up at Papyrus’s eyes for the very first time. His eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. Fear, and confusion swirled deep inside of them. Papyrus leaned forward.

“Is. . . Is it okay if I hug you?” Cherry shrugged. Without warning Papyrus latched onto Cherry, hugging him tightly. Cherry struggled for a moment, surprised. He still wasn’t used to this gushy land. 

After a moment, he sunk into the hug, letting tears flow freely once more. 


	11. Chapter Ten

 His dazzling blue eyes opened. He felt. . . Gross. He’d slept for too long. He let go of the small body, stretching. His bones creaked loudly. Luckily, his brother was a heavy sleeper. So was Cherry. He needed a cold shower. But first, he should take care of the echo flowers!

Or, a shower. A shower would be really nice.

He looked over to the two sleeping skeletons. The smaller’s frail arms were wrapped around the taller’s frame. The taller held him in a deep embrace, hardly leaving any of the little skeleton visible. They looked like lovers that had fallen asleep during a cuddle.

He smiled at the thought, pulling the blanket up and over them.

“ _I will protect them both at all costs._ ” He promised himself, walking out of Papyrus’s room. He gave them one final glance back, before heading to their bathroom.

Once inside, with the door securely locked, he started the water. It came out nice and cool right away. Clothes dropped off his bones, leaving his bare body. The skeleton stepped into the water, sighing as the soothing water washed over him. He would have to clean his ecto-body. It never really got dirty, sure, but scrubbing his bones wouldn’t to much to make him feel less icky.

The blue body started at his chest, quickly moving down to fill the empty space. He was a little chubby, but he didn’t mind. It was just a little extra ‘padding’ as Papy called it.

He took a moment, letting the nice, cool water cascade down his body. Gooseflesh rose up on his arms, chest, and legs. He enjoyed the feeling.

He picked up a loofa, piling body gel onto it. Berry scented. He smiled and began to rub it on himself. Bubbles and foam smearing across his plump body. He hummed merrily, scrubbing himself down. He did feel a lot better now, with the water and soap washing his filth away. Swirling down the drain with no protest.

After his body was foam-free, he turned off the water and let his body fade away. It turned a sickly grey before completely disappearing. His bones, having been protected by the soft flesh, were dry. No need to bother with toweling down.

He stepped out and put his clothes on. His shoes were in his room. He hurried to the door with the caution tape and signs hung up on it. The unlocked door swung open, too loudly one might say. His baby blue boots sat neatly in front of his crane bed.

Without hesitation, he stepped in and enjoyed the clean scent of his room. After a moment put his shoes on. Now, he could travel to the echoflowers! Maybe even train with Alphys for a bit!

~~~

Soft sobbing echoed in their oddly mechanical imitation of Cherry’s voice.

 _“S-Sometimes I didn’t know if I was being kidnapped or if they were clients! He never_ fucking _told me,_ ” His voice was raw with emotion. He sounded absolutely pitiful.  _“I-I never knew if they’d bought me for an h-hour or a month! I never knew if it was for a fuck or for beatings! I-I never fucking knew. Never. . . He never fucking told me._ ” Sans adjusted nervously as if this were a private conversation and he was eavesdropping.

 _“Oh my god. . . I. . . I’m so sorry. I. . .”_  Papyrus’s voice sounded almost as broken. Almost as pitiful.

 _“My only goddamn protection was the one loaning me out! H-He wouldn’t let me die, he just fucking kept me alive for money! For fucking money. . ._ ” His voice was starting to fade. Like all the fight had gone out of him. Like all the will and hope and happiness was being drained from him.

 _“Shh. . . You’re_ safe  _now, alright. No one is going to do anything like that._ Ever _.”_  He was so proud of Papyrus, comforting Cherry so well.

 _“M-My_ baby _brother loaned me out for g-goddamn money!_ I  _raised him to be a fucking heartless beast. . .”_ Sans flinched. How could any version of his big brother do anything so awful, so  _horrendous_  as to loan him out like a common street whore?

 _“Let’s. . . Go back to my place, alright? We’ll get you cleaned up and you can talk more about it there._ ” Sobs were the only thing left to hear, other than the message starting from the beginning.

“SHH!” His voice rang true through the empty cave. The flowers took his word instantly. All but one. This one refused to quiet. It seemed it was the one next to Cherry. He sat down next to it, decided how to quiet it. It only continued to sob in response.

He hummed in thought.

“ _Hey, Cherry! I know things seem tough, but don’t worry. Everything’s going to be all right! I believe in you!”_  He smiled as his quiet message repeated in the flower. He could imagine Cherry listening to it, his face lighting up with joy.

He turned, tripping over something. A dingy red collar with barbs poking out of it. Blood on one side of them.  _Cherry’s collar._

He kicked the thing away into the flowers. It landed somewhere with a harmless ‘ _whump_ ’. He smiled at the absence of the thing.

Maybe, he had time to train with Alphys! It was only five in the morning!

~~~

He knocked on the vaguely lizard-shaped house’s door. It opened for him almost instantly.

“Hey, Sans! What’re you doing up so early?”

“ I thought I could squeeze some extra training in!”

“It’s a little early for that. Don’t wanna wake up all of Waterfall, do we?”

“I guess not. . . I don’t want to wake up Papyrus and Cherry, either, though!”

“I guess we could watch a movie for a bi-! Wait! Undyne told me that I needed to give you this when you came over next. Something about  _mal-mal. . ._ Mal-somethin’ or other. For Cherry!” She waved him inside, rummaging through drawers

“Malnutrition?” He asked, closing the lizard's door behind him.

“Yeah, that!” She handed a closed envelope that had his name on the front.Well, Cherry’s  _real_  name.

The print was hurriedly scribbled, and hardly legible. A pretty grey-red ink adorned the paper in spatters like she’d spilled the pen on it. He tucked the letter into the pockets of his dark grey sweatpants.

“What movie do ya wanna watch?” She led him into her room, flicking on her television.

“What about Napstaton’s newest one; ‘ _One Robot, One Murder’_?”

She scoffed, using the remote to search for the movie. She’d much rather watch an anime, but she could do that any ole’ time.

~~~


	12. Chapter Eleven

 Alphys looked over to the small skeleton, who had fallen asleep. He leaned on her, snoring quietly. Why was he so tired? Usually, he'd be bouncing with excitement during the credits, waiting for an easter egg.

She lay him down, head on the pillow, lest he drools on her. His snoring only increased in volume when he lay horizontal. He sounded exhausted. He hadn't even done anything, apart from watching an hour and a half of a movie!

She glanced over at him. His face contorted in unease.  _Shit_. Was he getting sick? He didn't have the stuff to take care of him! She didn't even know if him, a skeleton, would have a fever!

She leaned over him, shaking him awake. This was for his own good. She didn't want to do something wrong and permanently lower his HP, like his brother.  _God_ , she'd never forgive herself for not helping him sooner. . .

The little skeleton groaned, opening his eyes. His little body ached. His uncomfortable battle body wasn't helping. He was confused at first. He didn't remember where he was.

Alphys's, Right?

Yeah, that's right.

"You don't look too good, buddy," Alphys commented while she examined him. Sweat started to bead on his skull.

"I'm perfectly fine! The Magnificent Sans always is!" He smiled, stretching. His joints popped.

"Haha, yeah, no. Look, you're not going to train or patrol until you're better. Papyrus can take care of your shifts, okay?"

"But-"

"No 'and's' 'if's' or 'but's'." She crossed her arms as the little skeleton jumped to his feet. He wobbled before gaining his balance once more.

"But I'm fine-"

"I'm gonna walk you home." She stood up, opening her bedroom door for him. He pouted whilst walking out.

Neither of them spoke a word the entire way to Snowdin. Not because either of them was angry. Well, that's not true. Sans was a small bit upset at these events. He never got sick! Not even when he had to take care of a sniveling, vomiting Papyrus! Not even when a cold virus passed through Snowdin!

He never liked the idea of being sick anyways; being restricted to a bed and not being able to run around and calibrate his puzzles. Possibly aching all day, and being sensitive to sound. Maybe even vomiting.  _Gross_.

~~~

Alphys knocked on the door loudly. It opened a few seconds later to reveal a tired and slightly disheveled Papyrus.

"Hi, Alphys. What brings you to my trash hole?" He stretched, joints popping loudly.

The lizard stepped aside, showing the slightly shorter skeleton. He looked tired and upset.

"Woah. You're not lookin' too hot." Papyrus ushered him the two inside. Cherry lay on the couch, asleep with a blanket around him; Papyrus having moved him after he woke up again.

"He looks a lot better since I last saw him. . ." She murmured, gesturing to the tiny figure.

"Yeah, he's doin a bit better." Papyrus murmured in agreement.

"If you can, you gotta cover Sans's shifts. The dogs are already doing overtime."

"Will do." He nodded solemnly.

"Good."

Sans pulled the small letter from his pocket, shoving it in Papyrus's hands before trudging to his room. He was exhausted.

He pulled himself onto his bed, kicking off his boots before laying down. He could still hear Alphys's conversation with Papyrus.

_"Poor guy. . . He isn't doin too good. . . On second thought, take your shift off. I can cover Sans's. You gotta take-"_

_"Look. I know you're worried. We're grown, now. His HP won't go down, alright? Besides, he's got plenty of it."_

_"He's squishy, okay?! I'm fucking worried. I. . . I don't. . ."_

He could hear no more. After a few seconds, their front door slammed shut. He winced. He felt utterly useless.  _Squishy_ , she had called him. Was it because of his low defense? His low attack? They were trying to get it up, right? Or was it because of his weight?

His door slid open quietly. It was Papyrus checking on him.

"Hey, buddy. . . How're ya feelin'?" Papyrus rested his hand on Sans' forehead. He had a fever.

He groaned in response.

"Yeah, I thought so. . . Why don'tcha get into yer pyjamas? I'll bring ya some water? Or. . ? Tacos? Somethin?"

"Noo. . . I want to sleep. . ."

"You'll feel better if you change." Papyrus trotted over to his brother's closet. He pulled out a blue-gray tank top and began to rummage for shorts.

"Papy, noo. . . Don't make me."

"I'm not gonna make you do anything." He murmured, finally pulling out a pair of blue pastel shorts. He threw the clothes on top of his brother's head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Change,  _please_? You'll feel a lot better. I promise." Papyrus left his room, closing the door softly,

He sighed, pulling off the top of his 'battle body'. Then the bottom. He put on the makeshift pyjamas. The cool was not welcome. He was so cold. Perhaps Cherry wouldn't mind if he joined the little skeleton on the couch. He stood, approaching the door. He turned the doorknob opening it. Papyrus stood, reaching for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice held a joking tone.

"I'm cold. I wanna go lay with Cherry." He whined, trying to push past Papyrus.

"But you'll get him sick, too," Sans looked up at him with large, starry eyes. "Fine. . . Just. . . If you get him sick, we gotta be real careful, okay?" Sans nodded, walking over to the couch. Somehow, Papyrus was there first without ever passing him.

Sans sat on the couch, wrapping the blanket around both Cherry and himself. Cherry's little arms wrapped around him almost instantly. Sans patted him on the head softly.

"I'm gonna go take your shift. If ya need anything, call me." Papyrus called back, closing the door behind him.

Sans nodded, though he was probably already recalibrating puzzles. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure if my knowledge on UnderSwap is correct or not. If I get something wrong, please correct me. Also, critiques are greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Papyrus carefully cleared snow from his brother’s puzzles. This was the third one in the past four hours. Was his brother smarter than he thought, or was he getting dumb? Probably the former.  
His phone buzzed. He picked it out of his pocket, gazing at the screen. He answered the call, glad to be distracted from his work.  
“Yeah?”  
“P-Papy I don’t mean to, um, alarm you but, Cherry’s Hope Points have a decimal and he won’t wake up-”  
“I’ll be right there don’t touch him.” He hung up, stepping into a shortcut. He appeared before his brother and Cherry on the couch. Cherry drooled on the cushion, sleeping peacefully. His brother, however, was a different story. The little skeleton trembled both with sickness and worry.  
Carefully, he took Cherry’s dull red soul from Sans. The heart floated right-side up. He could feel the heat from it on his numb fingers. Apparently, Cherry could feel the cold from him, as he began to wake.

Cherry shuddered at the could touch enveloping him. He glanced up quickly. Papyrus held his soul, panicked determination adorning his features.  
“Wh-what the fuck,” He began to tremble. From sickness or nervousness, he didn’t know. He sat up, leaning against his doppelganger. “Wh-why do you have my soul? Give it back, your hands are cold!”  
“Your HP-”  
“It’s cause I’m sick, you dingus!” He snatched his soul back from Papyrus, shoving it into his chest. The cold hit him hard, chilling his bones. He pulled the blanket closer to himself.  
“Shit, you’re both sick?”  
“I’m fine. Just a little weak from healin’ up y’know? Wingus over here’s got the flu.”  
Both of them coughed, seemingly in unison.  
“Yeah, okay but still. I’ll call Alphys. . .”  
“Just in case, right?” Sans asked, tightening the blanket around Cherry and himself. Papyrus nodded his response.  
  
He pulled out his phone, dialling the lizard monster’s number. He began pacing around the room out of habit. After a few rings, she answered.  
He listened to her for a moment.  
“Well, ya see, Wingus and Dingus are sick. Just warnin’ ya in case I need ta take care of ‘em.” He paused, listening to her response.  
“Alphys, we’ll be fine,” another pause. “I’ll call you if need be. Bye.” He stayed listening to her for a few more seconds.  
“Yeah, take care.” He kept listening.  
“Alphys, oh my god, stop worrying, I’m gonna hang up on you.” Another few seconds.  
“Yeah, okay bye!” He hung up.  
“Jeez, she’s worse than Toriel.” He snickered, patting his brother on the head.  
“You two need anything?”  
“No-”  
“Could ya not? I’ve got a killer headache,” Cherry interrupted Sans, rubbing his head. “Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt ya.”  
“It’s fine, no worries!” He called. His voice was low and slightly raspy.  
“Alright, do you two need anything before I leave- F-Heck! I forgot this’s for you!” He pulled a slightly crumpled envelope from his pocket, putting it into Cherry’s hands.  
“The fuck is this shit?”  
“Pff, I don’t f- heckin’ know. I’ve gotta go now. I’ll be home in a little bit!”  
“I’ve gotta go now, but I’ll be back when the shift’s over. A few hours ‘r so.” He leaned over to Cherry, resting his hand on his forehead. It was moist with sweat and felt a lot warmer than it should be.  
“I think you’ve got a bit more than a cold. . . You sure you’re gonna be okay?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine you dingus. Now go to work before Alphys chews you out.” Cherry interrupted, brushing his hand away. It was kinda nice, being babied.   
“Yeah, yeah. . . Call me-” Papyrus started off once more.  
“If we need anything. Yeah. Shoo. Don’t make me get the fricken’ broom.” Sans interrupted his brother, a playful bite on his tone.   
“Alright. Bye. I might have dogi drop by to see how you’re doing, okay?”  
“Okay! Bye! Go to work! I’ll get the broom!” Sans was getting increasingly impatient with his brother.   
“Okay, alright. . . Bye.” Papyrus left through the front door, leaving the two smaller ones behind. Cherry began to tear into the letter.  
“Careful, don’t rip the important part!”  
“Don’t worry, mom.” He teased, pulling out a slightly crumpled, light pink piece of paper. It was lined and had a picture of a young anime girl in the background.  
“Yeah, this is from Undyne, isn’t it?”  
“Yep! Haha, that’s definitely hers.”  
Cherry brought the letter close to his face, trying to read it. Despite his efforts, the letters refused to focus. Defeated, he handed it over to Sans.  
“I can’t read this. What’sit say?”  
Sans couldn’t fault the skeleton. Her writing was a little bad- well. . . No, it was absolutely atrocious.   
“Um,” He read through it quickly. “It says that she’s sorry for taking the remote, but she needs to study it. . . Uhm. . . That your malnutrition seems quite severe and that you should go to the lab as soon as possible to pick up some stuff that should help you gain weight, but in the meantime eat protein, zinc and iron-rich foods.”  
Cherry nodded, processing the skeleton’s words.   
“Oh, and milk-based foods, too!” He added, after reading through it more carefully.  
“Alright. How can you read her handwriting, though? It’s like she was writing whilst running!”  
“Knowing her, she probably was.” Sans shrugged.   
“Mh. . .” Cherry leaned onto Sans, resting his eyes. Sans leaned back whilst humming softly. Soon, Cherry had fallen back asleep.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

   Sans didn't fall asleep. Well, he did, but not for more than fifteen minutes at a time. He had to make sure Cherry's heath didn't fall below the 0.9 that it was already on. The constant worry was what kept him awake. Well, that, and the mild headache that had settled in his skull. Cherry would wake occasionally, as well. Only to roll over to go back to sleep or to ask for water. Sans had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just him 'healing' which had him this tired.

Cherry was awake again. He looked. . . Uncomfortable. Like, something was hurting.

"Hello, Cherry! How are you feeling?" Cherry yawned and stretched.

"Like sh-crap. Damn, kid, do you ever sleep?" He shook. Maybe he had the chills?

"Nope! Why would I when I could be awake?" He smiled. His voice was hoarse.

"Mh. . ." Cherry rubbed his head, looking around.

"When's Rus get home?"

"Erm. . . A few more hours? Cherry," He turned to the little skeleton. An apologetic smile plastered to his skull. "Can I see your soul for a second?"

Cherry's eyes widened. He put his hands over his chest protectively.

"Wh-what, no! Why do you want to see my soul?!"

"I just want to make sure that you're recovering properly from the collar since it seemed to restrict the flow of magic! I promise I'll be gentle!" He held out his hand.

Cherry gulped, glancing down at his chest. He closed his eyes in thought. "F-Fine!" He murmured, summoning his burgundy-red soul. It pulsed nervously in his hands. Ever-so-gently, he placed it in Sans's hands.

Sans examined the fragile organ, turning it over in his hands. After a moment, he summoned a little ball of light in his hand.

"Wh-what are you. . ?" Cherry asked, tempted to snatch his soul back.

Sans held the blue ball underneath the soul, looking at it. The light shone through, casting his face a red hue. A little black dot was in the centre of his soul.

"What is that?" Cherry asked, gently grabbing his soul back. He pressed on it lightly, ignoring the slight amount of discomfort it caused. He could feel the thing throbbing inside of him. He nearly dropped his soul.

"I don't know. . . I. . . Think we should take you to Undyne soon. That thing can't be good." Sans murmured, letting the little ball of light dissipate into the air. Cherry sighed quietly. What the hell was wrong with him now? A clot of magic wasn't. . . It couldn't be, could it?

"Y-Yeah." He murmured quietly, putting his soul back into his chest. He didn't want to think about all the things it could be right now. He felt exhausted. He wanted to curl up and sleep forever.

Sans gave him a sympathetic look. He sighed quietly, curling up back into the mass of blanket and pillows that Sans had dragged into the living room while Cherry had been sleeping.

"Don't worry! I bet it's nothing!" Sans said, laying back down. Cherry nodded, looking down. This. . . Couldn't be good.

He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would overtake him.

Papyrus hummed, unlocking his front door. The false sun that usually shone brightly, was now dimming. Almost nighttime. The two smaller skeletons were fast asleep on the couch, Sans arms wrapped around Cherry's frail figure. Adorable.

He closed the door, heading to the kitchen. He should probably make supper, huh? Soup would do. Noodles, chicken broth, carrots, celery, chicken. All things they had.

Papyrus pulled out the various ingredients and washed his hands. He began to prepare the meal for the pair of sick skeletons, still cuddling, and definitely was not snapping a picture of them on his phone. Nor was he setting it as his background after he'd finished chopping and was waiting for the water to boil. He also didn't send it to Asgore, Queen Dreemurr, Undyne, and Napstaton while he stirred the ingredients together. Nope.

Papyrus glanced at the clock on the wall, completely forgetting the phone he had also contained a clock, checking the time. Time to stop being an idiot. . . Also, time for the two sick skeletons to wake up. He turned off the stove and sauntered over to them, taking a final picture before gently shaking his brother. Cherry was the first to groan, pulling Sans closer to him. Sans mumbled out something, batting Papyrus away and yawning.

"C'mon, sleepy heads. . . I've got food for ya." Papyrus chuckled, shaking Sans again. Cherry seemed to perk up at the mention of food. Papyrus laughed again. Both of the tiny skeletons rose at the same time, rubbing their heads in unison. Russel was starting to become uneasy.

"You guys feelin' okay?" He asked, leaning back slightly. He gave a strained smile.

Sans nodded quickly, while Cherry merely gave an affirmative grunt. They yawned at the same time. They were both too out-of-it to really notice. Or maybe they were just ignoring it.

"Eh-I made sick-people food." Russel murmured, leaning on the coffee table.

"Papy, you cooked? Wowzers, I'm so proud!" Sans murmured tiredly, giving a smile. Cherry looked like he just wanted to go back to sleep.

 

Papyrus chuckled softly, standing up, nudging blue back to a sitting position when he'd started to rise.

"Nuh-uh-uh. . . Sick people gotta rest. Noooooo walkin'." He chided, heading to the kitchen.

"But Papyy. . ." Sans whined, sliding off the couch.

"I'll carry you and Cherry to your room if you want, but you guys gotta rest. I can see how tired you are." He hummed, serving them the slightly overcooked soup and turning off the stove. He shooed his baby brother back to the couch, setting the bowls on the table, setting spoons in them. Cherry was already half asleep, murmuring to himself.

Rus gently nudged a bowl of soup into his hands, where Cherry began to eat more out instinct than hunger.

Blue sighed grumpily, clambering back onto the couch and sipping on his soup silently. Russel climbed on between them, Cherry leaning onto him. Blue pouted, leaning against the arm of the sofa in protest.

No one really spoke. It was a pleasant silence. No one protesting the calm clinking of spoons against ceramic bowls.


	15. Fourteen

Cherry wasn’t sure of what happened the next few days. He was mostly just carried around and handed food. He ate, slept, and generally just existed. Which was pretty hard. His soul was constantly pulsing, and feeling around the hard lump within. It was actually a little uncomfortable when the thing would shift, sending a weird sensation through him. He was sure the thing was draining his magic, making him cold and shaky and tired. Constantly. He was sure he’d fallen asleep in his food at least twice because of it. It was rather comical, he had to admit, but it wasn’t when it happened.   
His phalanges gripped the thick, soft blanket on him. He wasn’t sure when he’d gotten it, but the shaking he hadn’t realized he was doing, had stopped. A quiet yawn escaped him as he glanced around. Someone’s foot had disappeared into the kitchen. That didn’t really matter. He was going back to sleep. 

Stretch was worried. He was working who knows how many shifts. Tired, and actually doing his job. He needed the money. Sans already made very little, since a sentry wasn’t all that difficult. A very low paying job. Stretch didn’t do any better since he never really saw a reason. Well-that was before the economy had suffered. He didn’t quite know why, but prices of almost everything had risen. The jump as extreme as from five G to fifteen G. And he needed to make up for that difference. Simple things like groceries had risen quickly, whilst blankets and some more simple clothes were rising slower.   
He was worried. Not only about Cherry, who didn’t seem to be getting better, unlike Sans, who had been raring to go. Cherry seemed to have only got worse. There were several occasions he’d just flopped down into his half-finished plate. Each time it gave Stretch a heart-attack, and Sans a fright. It was. . . Disturbing. Him just falling asleep like that. It wasn’t healthy. It was very frightening, actually.   
Eventually, he’d resolved to take Cherry back to the lab. He’d been very out-of-it for the most part. Except for when Undyne had said she’d needed to speak to him alone. After that he looked wide awake. When he’d come out of the little exam room, he looked devastated. Stretch knew better than to pry. After all, last time he’d tried, albeit, by scaring him, he had cried. It was becoming clearer that Cherry was damaged. Very deeply. This ‘tough guy’ facade he’d tried on at first was crumbling. Scratch that. It had already crumbled. He was just a scared and slightly shy little skeleton. 

Undyne had sent them back home with instruction to keep Cherry warm and fed, along with the odd dietary supplements to help him gain weight, that oddly resembled milkshakes. Cherry indeed was gaining weight, albeit slowly. He was already a little thicker around his middle, blankets and shirts no longer dipping down almost to his spine. A healthy amount of resistance kept them away.   
Stretch, however, realised he was growing oddly protective of Cherry. Checking in on him even though he knew he was okay. Even when he was just about ready to pass out. He was already working himself down to the bone, yet, he found himself attempting to squeeze time with the little skeleton into his routine. Sans was improving. So much so, however, that he noticed Papyrus ’s growing eye-bags and how his bones creaked more than usual. How he was slowing down a bit.   
Papyrus was getting sick, too. He should have expected it. That’s kind of what happens when you’re living with two sick skeletons, are working yourself to death, and already have an almost non-existent immune system.   
As soon as Sans was better, he was up on his guard duties, taking over Papyrus’ many shifts and practically forcing him to rest. With Cherry. At least he didn’t have to just barely squeeze time in with him any longer. 

The two remained resting and generally existing together for about two weeks. Papyrus made much more of an effort to interact with Cherry, keeping him awake and actually sort of bonding with him. He attempted to find out what had happened between himself and the fish monster-what she’d told him. All he got were shy and quiet laughs and small frowns. Cherry always went silent after.  
Stretch was clearly not going to receive an answer. At least, not now. He was still a bit scary to Cherry. Not nearly as scary as before-but still enough to get startled sidelong glances when he’d just woken or to occasionally earn soft whimpers. He just pretended he didn’t hear them, though.  
“███ █████████ █████” Cherry eventually spat out after a long stare from Stretch. He gripped at his throat when the words came out distorted. He tried to speak it once more.   
“█ ██ ████████” The very words that spewed forth burnt his throat and tongue. He could almost taste blood.   
“W. . . What’re you sayin’ bud? I can’t. . .” Stretch had heard what he’d had to say. Not very clearly. He could be very wrong. The audio input didn’t match the syllables. Almost as if the universe was switching his very words to force them together. “ _I love you._ ” That wasn’t right. He knew that wasn’t right. The first sentence had four syllables. As did the second. It didn't. . . Sound right, either. It wasn’t Cherry’s voice. It was more mechanical. High-pitched. Still the distinctive drawl of a Sans. But not Cherry. His Brooklyn-esque accent sounded forced. As did the gravelliness of it. At the same time, it sounded completely natural. 

 

Cherry coughed, holding his throat. He coughed for a solid fifteen seconds. His tiny body heaved and shuddered with each vicious sound. He almost looked like he would break. After he was finished, he took a second. Just- to catch his breath. He’d been sick for well over one month, almost two, at this point.

“Don’t. . . Speak again, yeah? Don’t wantcha t’ hurt yourself.” Stretch murmured out finally. He re-wrapped the thick blanket around Cherry, tucking him firmly against his side. After a few moments, Cherry nodded and rested his head on Stretch. 

He could always tell stretch some other time. After all, he’d taken care of him almost exclusively so far. He deserved to.


	16. Fifteen

Cherry was asleep. Dreaming. Chained up in a dark and dingy cave or maybe a basement. Two cuffs around each of his skinny little wrists. Between his radii and ulnae two little hooks connected on either side of a cuff, keeping him from escaping. On either side of the same cuffs, two chains, about a foot long, held him off the ground, making his humeral heads scrape painfully against his glenoid and acromion. Yet another hook that connected through the holes in his ischium pinned his pelvis to the wall. Even more chains and metal bound his ankles to the wall, having his legs spread. It hurt. His legs were made to be painfully wide-and he was pretty sure that they weren't meant to twist that far up.

Someone, he wasn't quite sure who fucked his body brutally. His tailbone scraped against the wall with each thrust of theirs. Blood oozed out of his vagina, and he felt rubbed raw. He wasn't aware of this being a dream. He was having an incredibly realistic nightmare. Somehow, probably the universe's doing again, Papyrus was there. Fully aware of his dreaming. He was lost in the nearby wood. Content to smoke. Something whispered to him to head towards the cave system, however.

Cherry sobbed but didn't scream for help. The thick gag in his mouth prevented him from it. He choked on his saliva and tears, trembling. He didn't fight back against the hands on his wrists and the penis churning his insides. It was several times the girth and length that he could take comfortably, which wasn't very much, actually.

He refused to look up at his assaulter. He preferred not knowing his face. Cherry could tell he was feline, from the feel of his genitalia. It was sort of sad how he could recognize it so easily.

Stretch sped up when he heard the little skeleton's pained sobs. A nightmare, no doubt. He stopped in the mouth of the cave, staring on in horror. How was he dreaming this so vividly? He'd never seen anything like this before. He'd never heard such broken sobs or seen the tiger monster who was currently raping his f ͬ ͥ ͤ n ͩ. It disgusted him. Churning Stretch's stomach. He dropped his cigarette, losing his craving. A shudder travelled down his spine. He was frozen. Not knowing what to do. He had to save Cherry-but how?

Before he could stop himself, he was moving. He tore the guy off of Cherry, smacking him with a sharp bone. It didn't just churn Papyrus' stomach to see this. It enraged him. To see such a sweet little skeleton being used like this. He could see the mixture of blood, Cherry's magic, and bodily fluid pooling on the ground. Stretch had never seen something so horrific. How was he dreaming it in such detail? The smell of it-god, it made him sick. He stepped closer, working on getting Cherry out. Cherry let out a particularly hard sob. The blood-it just wouldn't stop coming from him. Something had been pierced inside.

"J-Just do it already." Cherry hiccuped. His hands had gone numb long ago. 

" 


	17. Sixteen

That odd shared dream had shaken Stretch to his core. He knew Cherry had been raped. He’d been told. But he never thought it was so  _ vicious _ . For it to be that vivid-the smell and the blood-it had to have happened more than once. 

It hadn’t seemed to affect Cherry much, who was sleeping a lot more than usual. The dietary supplements made him gag often. It would take him the whole day to get one down when he was supposed to be having three. He was trying, though. 

Nothing like that happened again. At least, not for a week or two. The two were asleep once more. Stretch was actually getting better, while Cherry seemed to be improving only marginally. 

Stretch was at the bottom of a deep well, the sky above nonexistent. He sat contentedly in the well, not having much of a care. After a while, he saw Cherry’s head poke into the opening of the thing.

 

“. . . You good in there. . ?” He asked quietly. His voice echoed down.  
“Yeah, actually. S’ nice. You shoul’ join me.” Stretch yawned, waving him down. Cherry hesitated for a moment, before beginning to climb down. He seemed to emanate light, like a little beacon. Stretch only admired the view. Cherry sat down next to him, pulling his knees to his chest and resting on them. 

“We gotta leave sometime, you know?” Cherry sighed quietly. Stretch looped an arm around him, shaking his head.

 

“Why? Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen. S’ nice n’ calm in here, too.” He would stretch out, but it was much too small. A  tiny price to pay for the comfort and tranquility. It was nice and cool inside. Surely the sun above was too hot.

 

“Look, there’s holes. It’s gonna fill up with water sometime.” Cherry pointed to little pipe inlets, where they were covered up currently. 

 

“Nah, the bottom’s dry, so, it won’t happen. Even if it does, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” Stretch sighed. He pulled Cherry onto his lap, who immediately crawled off and stood up.

“Look, Stretch, we need to leave  _ now _ .” Something about being here made Cherry uneasy. A pit of anxiety welled in his stomach. He forcibly tugged Stretch to stand, and began to climb out again. Stretch shook his head, leaning against the brick. 

“It’ll be fine, Cherry.” Stretch insisted, poking his back, causing Cherry to fall. Stretch caught him, setting him back down. 

 

“No-come on, Stretch! If  you’re going to stay-don’t make me stay, too.” Cherry whined softly. He began to climb up again, this time pausing when he was about half of the way up. He turned, putting his hands on the opposite of him and using his feet to keep steady. 

 

“C’mon. You can still come wit’ me if you want.” He smiled feebly down at Stretch, carefully removing one of his hands and motioning for him to follow. After a small bit of internal debate, Stretch began to  climb up with Cherry, who waited for him to catch up, before continuing on their way. The stones grew wet, and soon, the well was filling faster than they could climb. They somehow made it out, slightly battered and coughing up water. If they’d still been at the bottom, they would have drowned. Well-if it wasn’t a dream.

Stretch seemed a little shaken, looking back into the now-full well. 

Cherry flopped down into the grass with a soft ‘Unf-’ and gave a quiet sigh. That was some stress that was  _ very _ unneeded. 

Stretch felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him.  _ I could have died _ , he thought, still completely unaware of this being a dream.

Stretch laid down next to Cherry, turning on his side to look at him. After a moment, Cherry did the same.

 

“S’ nice up here, huh?” Crooned, looking around. He tried to think of an appropriate way to apologize and thank Cherry. Before he realized it, he’d leaned in to plant a kiss on Cherry’s ‘lips’. Cherry froze for a second, a thick blush covering his face. He blinked before melting into it. Stretch gave a shrug as he closed his eyes. 

Cherry, after a few seconds, pulled away, regaining his composure quickly. He coughed into his fist, sitting up properly, and looking away.

 

“N-no I can’t-it’s wrong.” He said to himself, resuming the posture he had previously at the bottom of the well.

 

“What-what’s wrong?” Rus asked, sitting up properly. He tilted his head at Cherry. Was that not the right thing to do? He remembered that previously, Cherry had initiated a kiss. What was wrong now?

 

“I can’t-I can’t  _ like _ you like this. It’s  _ wrong. _ ” He murmured, looking to the side. Stretched moved closer.

 

“Why? Why’s it wrong?”

 

“Well for  _ starters _ , you look like my  _ brother _ ,” Cherry sighed. That wasn’t  _ entirely _ false. Though they did share a resemblance, they were almost polar opposites. “And secondly, it’s wrong-a man liking another man is  _ wrong _ .” 

“What? No it’s not. You can’t help who you fall for.” Stretch sighed, nudging Cherry. 

 

“Nonono, it’s- _ I’m already so fucked up-called a whore and a slut and a fucktoy-I can’t  be a faggot, too _ .” Cherry shook his head, holding his legs closer. Stretch pulled him into a tight hug, butterflies aflit in his stomach.

 

“It’s okay here, though. You don’t ever have to go back-I won’t mind and neither will Sans. Stay here with me.” Stretch soothed. He smiled brightly.

 

“I-I can’t-I can’t stay and I can’t like you!” Cherry stood up, throwing off Stretch’s arms. Stretch looked a little hurt. 

“It’s just not right-I’m sorry but I can-why am I even bothering with this-it’s a dream! You won’t remember this-hell,  _ I _ won’t remember this!” He huffed, throwing up his arms and turning away. 

 

“. . . This is a dream?” Stretch thought for a moment, looking around. He gave a shrug. “But I remember my dreams. I’ll remember this.” He offered, standing up and going over to attempt to calm Cherry. 

 

“Shitshitshit _ shit _ !” He began pacing in a circle, putting his hands to his skull. He was tearing up. “This can’t-this can’t be happening. You-You’re lying! Yeah. Lying. Neither of us will remember this and everything will be fine and I won’t be a faggot.” He tried to reassure himself shakily, with an uneasy laugh and tears. He was starting to break down.

 

“Cherry-please. Calm down, okay? It’s going to be okay. It’s okay to stay with us and it’s  _ definitely _ okay to be gay.” Stretch squatted down to Cherry’s level,  placing both hands on his shoulders. Cherry shoved them off, turning and pacing faster now.    
  


“Nonono! No it’s not, none of it’s even  _ remotely _ okay! You don’t understand-you never understand! You think you can-” 

 

“Cherry please-”

 

“No, Papyrus, you always think you can say  _ everything's okay _ and be a fucking lazy douche and do nothing except your half-assed fucking reassurances that it’s gonna be fine-but it’s not its not gonna be fine it’s not okay-you can tell me it’s gonna be okay when you’ve had chunks of your intestines torn out- when you’ve been raped so violently that your goddamn uterus got knocked behind your ribcage-when-” He was dissolving into broken sobs. This wasn’t even  _ real _ ! Why was he crying? “When-” He choked on his saliva, falling to his knees when a sudden wave of emotion wracked him. “When-” He clutched at his skull. He wheezed and trembled, his form flickering from the dream. 

Papyrus was by his side in seconds, rocking him gently, and generally doing his best to soothe him. Cherry didn’t protest, too busy trying to keep himself from bursting into tears.

  
  


Cherry’s eyes flew open, a cold sweat covering his trembling body as tears cascaded down his face. He pushed himself as far away from Stretch as possible, moving down onto the floor. A few minutes later, Stretch sat up with a groan.

 

Cherry sobbed near silently, attempting to rock himself into calm. His poor little soul struggled to keep up, expelling what it  _ thought _ was excess magic through his eye, releasing it in a thick mist that wafted up and alerted Stretch, who sat down by Cherry’s side in an instant, rocking him and comforting him. He was worried.

Cherry didn’t know what to think 


	18. Seventeen

Cherry was very distant with both of the brothers. Rus attempted several times to speak to him about. Cherry had simply not responded each time. Cherry absolutely refused to acknowledge the dream. It had faded from his memory very quickly, but Papyrus had retained it. He kept trying to bring it up. Cherry had remembered some of it-remembered that he was not supposed to like Papyrus and that he needed to keep himself from growing more attached. Remembered a small bit of his crying. 

Papyrus got fed up with this. Quickly. Not just Cherry being fully aware of both their feelings, but just  _ ignoring  _ them. Refusing them. He would have been fine with rejection, but he didn’t like how Cherry was just  _ ignoring  _ his  _ own _ feelings. 

It made stretch sick and angry about how he had phrased things. How he’d used that disgusting word-how he’d used it towards himself. 

He had a plan. One he’d requested Sans’ help for. Since Rus was feeling better and had actually wanted to  _ do _ something, of course, he obliged. He was all for a healthy and productive brother! 

 

About a week after the ‘ _ incident _ ’, Cherry was still slowly improving. He was a bit thicker around the middle and slept a lot. He was still barely able to manage just about one container of his supplement a day.

Rus had everything in place. Flowers. A nice order from both Muffet and the local flamin’ hot monster, Grillby. Sans would be staying with Undyne and Alphys for a week-long sleepover, along with Napstaton. If all went well, Papyrus and Cherry would soon be joining them. 

Now, all he had to do, was work up the courage. Come up with a believable excuse to get Cherry to come with him. Was it dishonest? Yes. Morally wrong? That was up for debate. At least, in Rus’s mind. 

  
  


“Hey. Wanna come wit’ me to Waterfall? Sans said he made a picnic fer us all since we’re all feelin’ better.” Rus hummed, already lifting up Cherry. Since he’d been sick, they hadn’t really bothered getting crutches again. Undyne had given  Cherry a cast while he was there the last time, so walking  _ or _ doing anything strenuous was a no-go.

 

“Sure, I guess,” Cherry said quietly, giving a nod. He attempted to wriggle out of Rus’s grip, his good foot reaching for the ground. 

“Oh no you don’t, you’re hurt.” He chided, bringing Cherry up into his grip once more. Cherry looked mildly embarrassed about being carried like a child. It wasn’t his fault he could pass for a ten-year-old. . .

 

Papyrus walked quickly, towards the front door. When Cherry blinked, they were already in Waterfall. It took a moment, but the teleportation caught up with him. A sudden wave of nausea that dissipated quickly. Papyrus continued to walk, letting Cherry get a nice view. 

He was fascinated with this scenery. No matter how many times he’d seen it before, it was always refreshing. Beautiful blue flowers mingling with the light from his eye to cast a purple hue upon his face. He was visibly happier. That made Rus all the more nervous. He couldn’t ruin this place for Cherry. 

 

He set Cherry down onto a blanket. A picnic basket sat in the middle of it. Cherry pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning on his knees and taking in the view. Papyrus’s phone bleeped with a message from his brother.

 

Sans texted his brother furiously. Napstaton was chugging a soda off to his left while Undyne and Alphys talked very quickly about anime. Sans was getting bored-and was wondering when the two would be joining them. He received a single text. ‘Chill, bro’ And then, radio silence. 

He let out a loud sigh, flopping back onto the pullout couch and letting his phone fall into the crevice. Undyne looked up, tilting her head at Sans, some hair from her more-chaotic-than-usual bun falling out of place. 

“Pappy’s not saying when they’re gonna be here or even if they’re gonna show up.” He groaned, looking up as Napstaton approached. 

“Well, if he  _ doesn’t _ come, we can do pretty much anything~” Napstaton crooned, wiggling his pinky. Sans scoffed, rolling his eyes. He knew exactly what the lewd robot meant.

“ _ Oh my god you don’t even have a dick _ !” Sans shook his head. “And if you do, Undyne, you’re dead to me.” He glared at the fish woman who was sputtering, trying to explain that Napstaton indeed did  _ not _ have one. Which meant that he did. 

Sans and Alphys burst into laughter. Napstaton looked oddly proud. Undyne went bright red, the tips of her fins twitching.

“H-H-He only has o-one b-because he  _ m-mad _ e- _ made _ me-”

“ _ Guilty~ _ ” Napstaton chirped, taking another swig of the bottled soda. It smelled of alcohol. Sans decided that some rum or vodka or something had gone into it. 

“Okay, yeah, regardless, we’re not doing whatever you  _ think _ we’re gonna do, robo t-dick.” Sans rolled his eyes at the very  _ lewd _ robot as he spoke. Napstaton looked vaguely disappointed.

 

The impromptu sleepover/party combination ‘raged’ on for an hour or so (the ‘raging’ including lewd jokes, alcohol, and intense anime, borderline-hentai, binging.) before being interrupted with Papyrus arriving with a very flustered-looking Cherry, just as Sans spun the empty coke-and-rum bottle Napstaton was drinking earlier. 

“Is this a bad time?” Papyrus continued to walk in, not really caring. Cherry fiddled with the fluff on his sleeves. 

The bottle landed on Napstaton.   
“N-Not at all.” Undyne shook her head as Napstaton brought Sans into a rough kiss. Papyrus used his magic to separate them after a few seconds. 

“None of that in  _ my _ Christian brothel. . .” Papyrus murmured under his breath. He took a seat between Napstaton and Sans, giving the robot a warning look. Napstaton was already wasted. He vaguely wondered how that would work; a robotic body absorbing alcohol.

 

Sans snickered at Papyrus’s statement. 

 

“ _Sooooooo,_ who’s this cutie?” Napstaton purred, reaching to make Cherry look at him. Rus slapped his hand away.   
“ _Mine_.” He hissed, giving Napstaton a glare. Cherry turned a bright red, hiding his face. Napstaton looked upset.

“Papyrus thinks he’s got a boyfriend, does he?” The robot huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. 

“Yeah, he does,  _ robo-dick _ .” Sans rolled his eyes at the clearly infatuated robot and turned to look at the embarrassed little skeleton. Poor guy didn’t realize how  _ possessive  _ Papyrus could be. It occurred to him that this was what the little picnic was for. Sans felt a tiny bit guilty for setting them up. He knew Papyrus was slightly abusive-but that could quickly be corrected, right?


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this started out as a fucken crackfic. I wanna kILL MYSELF IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THIS FAR BUT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THESE TWO U GH

The night passed quickly. Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys were all drunk before midnight. Cherry stayed sober, while Undyne only played one round of a drinking game. Napstaton got very. . . Gropey. Papyrus got very overprotective. That’s what boyfriends did, right? Boyfriend. That word made him sick. He hated it so much. Partner. That was much nicer. He liked that a lot better.   
Eventually, a game of ‘seven minutes in heaven’ rolled around. Names were plugged into Napstaton’s random generator. Sans and Alphys were shoved in first. The two giggled for half the time. The other half, they were near silent. They both excited, flushed and slightly embarrassed. Then Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus had shortcut out a minutes or so before it was over, leaving Undyne to cry a little bit, though, mostly out of embarrassment. Then came time for a very reluctant Cherry, and a less-wasted Napstaton. Cherry was silent, not really trusting Napstaton. Undyne assured him nothing would happen. Mettaton bleeped happily, probably just excited to spend time close to the source of his infatuation. Both left virtually the same as when they’d entered. Cherry simply took his seat back between Sans and Papyrus, curling back up into his previous position. Afterwards, Stretch and Cherry were shoved in. The two talked quietly, mostly Stretch flirting with him and Cherry telling him to stop.  
Alphys and Undyne, too, were shoved into the closet at some point. The door was opened to the sight of the scientist having the lizard pressed against the wall with a deep kiss. They were practically fucking right then and there. Alphys had slowly closed the door to allow them another half-hour while the others watched the borderline pornographic anime and tried to forget what they’d seen.  
Around five, possibly six, in the morning, Papyrus and Sans had fallen asleep. Mettaton had managed to drain his battery. Only Cherry, a drunk Alphys, and Undyne were left.  
Cherry and Undyne discussed who knew what quietly, while Alphys attempted to find what was wrong. She couldn’t stop staring at his neck. The holes were still very prominent, though, they looked well cared-for. The little skeleton shrunk under her gaze, slowly getting quieter. Eventually, Undyne realized and gave Alphys a nice little smack on the arm.   
“S-Stop it, Alph! Y-y-you-you’re-you’re making him unc-c-comf-uncomfortable!” She hissed. Alphys blinked, looking away with a quiet cough.   
“Sorry. . . Didn’ mean it.” She murmured, messing with the collar on the black tank top she wore.   
“It’s fine, don’ worry ‘bout it.” Cherry said quietly, shifting towards Papyrus.   
“S-So-so-um. . . I m-meant to ask e-e-earlier. Uh-are you-a-a-are you and P-pap-papyrus really a thing n-now?” Undyne rested her chin on her knees, brushing her oversized pastel pink sweater out of the way.  
“I. . . Guess? D-Dunno. We never actually agreed or-well-I never actually got a chance to speak so. . . Dunno.” He shrugged, glancing towards the big dumb drooling idiot, and then towards Undyne once more. “I think so? Oh, um-I meant to ask: can I get another pair of crutches. Someone stole the others n-I. . . I don’t like being carried around like a doll. . .” 

Undyne nodded quickly. “I’ll g-give them t-t-to you in the m-mor-morning.” She shifted, ready to go fetch them if Cherry wanted them now. Cherry only nodded. 

“I. . . I’m gonna go t’ sleep now.” Cherry murmured, dragging himself over to Papyrus. He squirmed under his arm, curling up inside his grasp. He liked the feeling of the warmth around him. It was nice. He was out within seconds, breathing softly. Papyrus was sleeping like a log, not even moving when Cherry crawled under his arm. 

Alphys snickered softly. That was adorable. Cherry could hardly be seen between the fluffiness from all their sweaters. The fur on Cherry’s sweater made it look as if Papyrus was just cuddling a large cat. Undyne nudged her harshly, pointing to the sleeping bag that had been laid out for her. They should sleep, too.   
She crawled over, waving her tail in mock-betrayal, flopping down. She was out almost instantly. Undyne, however, stayed awake a tad bit longer, just thinking. About what, who was to say?


	20. Nineteen

Papyrus and Sans were now comfortable going to work- more often than not, Papyrus took Cherry with him. More or less just to be a cuddle buddy or someone to talk to during the long stretch of nothing happening. Papyrus, being the pervert he is, would attempt to get. . . Intimate with Cherry, in the middle of the freezing snow. Exposed in public. Cherry would always protest, and that would be the end of that.

When he wasn't at work with Papyrus, he'd be left home alone, or even, with Undyne. She was the only one Cherry was allowed to be alone with for extended periods of time. Papyrus was incredibly controlling. Cherry never realized how bad this was. No-one knew how extreme Papyrus’ actions went. Okay, well, maybe Sans did. . . Well. . . Just a vague idea. . .

Cherry didn't even realize how manipulative Papyrus was being, either. Making him feel guilty for not being ready for sex. For not being needy enough. For not spending every moment with Papyrus.  
Which is what brings them to the bedroom. Papyrus undressed, not by himself, but Cherry, who now was slowly undressing in a manner so sultry it would make a prostitute prematurely ejaculate. Papyrus wasn't even sure how he managed to make taking off socks look so fucking hot. This is what he'd been missing out on for what-three, maybe four months, now? Too fucking many.  
Papyrus was already hard as rock and was mesmerized by the show that Cherry was putting on for him. His pants, and underwear slowly coming off just slowly enough to make papyrus tempted to rip them off of him. Just fast enough to keep him from acting on the urge.   
Cherry's shirt was next, slowly climbing up that tiny spine of his. Exposing his ribcage. All while his hips never stopped moving. He sashayed over to Papyrus, basically emanating raw sexuality. He clambered into Papyrus’ lap, grinding down against him while his magic took ages to form. A lapdance. Papyrus’ hands wandered all over. From his ass to his sensitive pelvis to his ribs. Cherry was stalling. Papyrus didn't care. He could come just to his boyfriend's hypnotic movements. He felt something odd under his hands, though. Breasts. Small breasts. He paused.  
“You're. . . A man, aren't you?” Papyrus tilted his head slightly, utterly perplexed.  
Cherry nodded.  
“Then what's with-” he motioned to the other's cunt and breasts.  
“Isn't this- isn't this what you want? Don't you. . ?” Cherry sat back, not sure what to do. He'd only ever performed with female genitalia. He wasn't sure what to do with his male one. No-one wanted to see his absolutely tiny penis. Two-and-a-half, maybe three inches erect. He was too ashamed to actually look at himself in the nude-especially flaccid.   
“I'm attracted to guys, love. You know. . . Rock hard cocks and stuff? Here.” He reached down, earning a startled yelp from Cherry. He grasped his magic, watching as the tendrils became soft and mouldable. He began to pump his magic, a nice little cock forming. Cherry gasped and whimpered, not used to having any attention paid to him. It was foreign. Not even masturbation-he was too self-conscious for that. After a few minutes of this, he was already covered in pre-cum. He felt like crying. He hated himself so much for this. He couldn't stop the moans coming from his mouth, nor the torrent come that erupted from him. He was trembling by the end of it, just leaning against Papyrus.  
When Papyrus moved his hand away to lick it clean, he couldn't hold back a snigger. His dick was so tiny and he came laughably fast. He was already exhausted, too. He could probably just get himself off to the noises Cherry had made, but he hadn't just jerked him off for nothing. He shifted, giving Cherry an expectant look. After a split-second, he realized what he should be doing.   
He eased himself down onto Papyrus’ cock, giving a soft whine. He was used to things in his ass-but never anything this big. A moan escaped Cherry, despite his best efforts. After a second of adjustment, which wasn't nearly enough time, he began moving. It hurt. He could feel that he'd tear himself if he didn't take it easy.   
Papyrus was absolutely flabbergasted. All he expected back was a handjob, or maybe if he was lucky, a blowjob. Not a skeleton bouncing on his dick without lube. Cherry was so tight around him. His pucker flexed around Papyrus. Too tight. He was going to hurt Cherry. He, after having a moment to process what was happening, stopped the little skeleton, pulling out of him. Cherry whimpered softly, his tender little ass already sore.  
Papyrus turned him ass-up and began to lick and fondle.  
“Can't jus’ do that with no prep.” He purred between licks. Cherry was trembling as a finger slowly wriggled into him. He clenched and spasmed around it out of instinct. A loud moan escaping him. He was about ready to blow his load again.   
“Come on, now. Wait 'till we've actually started.” Papyrus worked in another finger. Cherry cried out, cumming once more. He whimpered softly. He loved this. He'd never had so much attention paid to him.   
Papyrus began to scissor his fingers, earning soft moans from his boyfriend. He could ride Papyrus into the fucking sunset for all he cared right now. He wanted to rip his fingers out and take him from behind. Not just yet, though. Cherry was too fragile and precious to hurt. He'd surely dust.  
After another finger and ample spreading, Papyrus took his fingers out of Cherry and began to rut against him.  
Cherry had his back arched, chest flush with the bed, and ass straight up. His legs were shaking. He looked so damn fuckable right now. It took everything in Papyrus to not just brutalize his ass.   
He was gentle, turning Cherry to face him. Holding his hand. Being slow. Telling him how good he was doing. Kissing him and nibbling his neck gently. Cherry was just a constant stream of incoherency. He was trembling, eyes closed and tearing up slightly. By the rocking of his hips and the near-audible 'yes’s, he was loving this. Cherry, of course, came first, all over his chest and spine. The way he twitched and clenched around Papyrus is what brought on his own. There was no way Cherry was good for another round without a break.

Papyrus pulled out after a few minutes, not bothering to clean up. He pulled Cherry into a cuddle, who immediately tucked his head to his chest and passed out. Papyrus rubbed his back gently, grinning. He was the cat who'd gotten the canary. Satisfied, with his boyfriend filled with his cum and fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
